A valsa da meia-noite, parte 5
by BiaSFA
Summary: A saga continua! #spankfic #violência #distorção de valores #16 anos
1. Chapter 1

1 - TUDO NOVO DE NOVO

Rosalie chutou uma cadeira, porque era a única coisa plausível a se fazer. Ela podia chorar de novo, mais resolveu que se sentia muito cansada para tal. Arrastou-se até sua cama, onde se atirou e desejou formar uma bola. Queria se sentir protegida, segura.

Lembrou-se que agora isso ia ser difícil. Muito difícil.

Boa tarde, disse aquele policial, vocês são filhos do casal Cullen?

Rosalie sentiu que tinha algo errado no momento em que ele falou isso, tirando o chapéu na frente de casa e pediu para entrar.

Eles morreram, o policial falou, não era um engano.

Esme e Carlisle Cullen estavam mortos. Seus pais. Seus salvadores. Tudo que Rosalie conhecia na vida. Acabado.

Ela podia descer para se juntar as pessoas no pós-velório. Suas primas estavam lá, os Volturi e mais uma porção de vampiros que ela nem se quer sabia o nome.

Rosalie não queria aquelas pessoas, queria seus pais e seus pais não voltariam, nunca mais.

Rosalie desejou morrer, mas se sentia fraca demais, até mesmo para isso.

Ela ia se encolher mais ainda na cama, quando alguém bateu na sua porta e abriu um pouco.

- Rose… - Era a voz de Jasper. Voz de quem tinha chorado.

- Que foi?

- Aro está nos chamando no escritório.

Eles não podiam simplesmente esquecer que ela existia e deixar ela para sempre?

- Rosalie.

- Eu já estou indo.

POVROSALIE

Eu me levantei, me arrastando como podia para o escritório do meu pai. Era a primeira vez que eu ia entrar lá desde que havia recebido a notícia.

Meus irmãos estavam alinhados no sofa, todos com cara de choro, menos Emmett que parecia estar apenas em choque ainda. Todos ainda vestiam preto.

Eu me coloquei entre Isabella e Edward e cruzei as mãos, olhando para a cadeira do meu pai, onde ele tinha me dado várias surras, e sentado para converser comigo sobre os mais diversos assuntos. Eu ia sentir tanta falta deles...

- Eu sei que os 6 estão cansados, mas os humanos vão chegar em breve, perguntando perguntas sobre com quem 6 crianças ficariam. Bom, eu não posso levar os seis para a itália, pelo menos não agora, e precisamos de arranjos rápidos. Não posso deixar os seis sozinhos, pois ainda são crianaças e também não posso deixar que os humanos os levem para casas de adoções. – Aro explicou. – Foi por isso que ontem quando recebi a notícia, eu entrei em contato com algumas pessoas e recebi um comunicado de algumas famílias.

- Que família adotaria seis crianças orfãs? – Jasper perguntou. – Podemos nos virar sozinhos.

- Eles vem buscar vocês em duas horas, então eu vou dar tempo para...

- Eu não posso... eu não... – Alice se levantou chorando muito. – Eu sinto muito. Eu não posso lidar com isso agora. – Ela levantou as mãos defensivamente e saiu correndo.

- Alice! - Bella gritou. – Eu vou atrás dela... – E saiu correndo também.

- Eu vou dar tempo para fazerem as malas. Roupas e objetos pessoais. Duas malas por pessoa. – Aro completou. – Quero os 6 na garagem em duas horas.

Ouvindo isso, meus irmãos – os que tinham ficado no escritório – se levantaram, e se dirigiram para seus quartos. Como eu ia por minha vida em duas malas? Todas minhas lembranças? Memórias?

Eu abri duas malas e começei a transferir minhas roupas, alguns porta-retratos, ursinhos e coisas de valor sentimental.

Então, ia ser assim. Sem um adeus. Sem um abraço. Eu tinha falado para eles o quanto eu os amava? Será que eles sabiam?

Quantas memórias iam caber naquelas malas? Quantas iam ficar para trás? Eu tive medo, muito medo.

Então eu ouvi os gritos de Alice.

- EU NÃO VOU, EU NÃO QUERO IR, ME LARGA!

- Para com isso Alice! – Jasper gritava também. – VAMOS LOGO, PARE!

- ME LARGA, EU NÃO EU NÃO!

- Segure ela. – eu ouvi Aro dizendo. – Calma Alice, isso vai ajudar você a relaxar.

- AAAHHHHHHHH.

E no meio dos gritos, um silêncio. Tinham dopado ela. Era melhor, concordei. Isso para ela estava sendo mais do que ela podia lidar no momento. Era melhor que ela dormisse mesmo.

Eu coloquei as malas no chão e olhei para o quarto. Era Adeus, pelo menos por agora.

POVJASPER

Eu queria chorar mais, mas Alice estava no meu colo, apagada, e estávamos os seis na garagem, esperando pessoas que não conhecíamos, e que iam nos acolher. Eu tinha que ser forte, pelo menos por algum tempo.

Ajustei a cabeça de Alice no meu ombro, enquanto apertava ela melhor no colo. Os ossos dela pareciam feitos de borracha e parecia que ela ia escorregar igual geléia e cair no chão a qualquer momento. Ver ela assim me deixou muito abalado.

Vimos dois carros se aproximando. Uma BWN cinza, sedan, e um alfa-romeo preto. Deviam ser eles, e vieram preparados.

Eles encostaram o carro na garagem e eu vi uma mulher, negra, muito bonita e de olhar cativante descer. Ela era cheinha, mas nada demais, vestia roupas modernas, estilo Rachel Ray de um corte que até Alice invejaria. O homem desceu do outro carro, era um pouco mais velho que ela, talvez, tivesse 40, era moreno, acho que italiano e vestia algo meio mordernoso demais pra mim. Jaqueta de couro preta e jeans com botas de cowboy.

- Boa noite crianças. – Ele falou com a voz rouca. – Eu sou Raymond e essa é minha esposa, Melissandra.

Os dois pareciam caricaturas engraçadas, mas pareciam cheios de compaixão.

- Sentimos muito por ter conhecido vocês nessa situação. – A mulher falou.

- Eu sou Jasper, essa aqui no colo é Alice. – Falei. – E esses são Rosalie, Emmett, Bella e Edward.

- Prazer, crianças. – Ele falou. – Quer me dar ela?

Raymond aproximou as mãos de Alice e eu dei um passo instintivo para trás.

- Tudo bem, pode me dar ela, está tudo bem. – Garantiu.

Por pior que fosse, eu lembrei que eles estavam, bem ou mal nos adotando, e era melhor não começar com o pé esquerdo.

- Desculpe. – falei. – Pode pegar.

Passei Alice com todo cuidado para o colo dele, ela gemeu um pouco, mas não acordou. Raymond olhou para ela adormecida no colo e sorriu como quem acabou de ganhar um bebê recém-nascido na sala de parto.

- Muito bem, eu vou por essa aqui no carro, quem vem no carro comigo?

- Eu vou. – falei.

- Eu também. – Bella disse.

- Ok, o resto de vocês podem ir com a Mel, podem deixar as malas, a gente pediu pra pegarem depois da recepção.

Nós trés entramos no carro, sem ter muita escolha e eu olhei pela janela, com Alice encostava em mim, a casa que eu ia abandonar.

- É uma viagem de duas horas. – Ele falou. – Podem dormir se estiverem cansados.


	2. Chapter 2

POVEMMETT

Tinha passado quase uma hora de viagem. Ou quase isso. Edward e Rosalie estavam dormindo, mas eu não. A loira estava no outro carro, longe de mim.

- Vão gostar da casa nova. – A mulher falou. – É grande, tem um enorme jardim e fica em um condomínio só com vampiros.

Ela estava tentando ser gentil.

- Eu trabalho em casa, sou contadora, e o Ray trabalha na construção civil, por isso fica mais fora de casa.

- Legal.

- Não quer dormir um pouco?

Eu vi que ela olhava para mim no retrovisor, com aqueles enormes olhos negros lindos e carinhosos.

- Eu estou bem.

- Eu perdi meus pais, quanto tinha sua idade também. – Confessou. – Eu sei o que estão passando, Emmett, mas podemos ser bons amigos, se permtir isso.

- Quis seis filhos?

- A gente queria filhos. Um de cada vez para ser sincera, mas quando Aro nos ligou ontem...bom...Deus escreve certo por linhas tortas né.

- É... – eu suspirei. – Eu acho que vou tentar dormir agora.

- Tudo bem, pode fechar os olhos.

POVMELISSANDRA

Era uma novidade. Eu queria ser mãe, mas da forma convencional, queria adotar um bebê e ver ele crescer, mas quando Aro me ligou, bom...eu queria ser mãe. Os seis eram lindos e pareciam devastados e eu queria apenas fazer a coisa toda certa. Eu não sabia quem eles eram, o que tinham passado, seus medos, traumas, alegrias, gostos...nada...eu não sabia o que ia fazer.

Parei o carro na garagem, logo atrás do meu marido e vi os três acordando, meio tontos.

Desci do carro e mostrei nossa mansão vitoriana para eles.

- Vamos entrar.

Ray estava com a menina de nome Alice no colo, totalmente dopada. E eu passei instintivamente a mão no cabelo dela.

Abri a porta de casa e vi eles entrando.

Como era tarde e eles estavam cansados eu achei melhor encerrar a noite.

- A casa é grande, e tem quartos para todos, indivíduais. Os da direita são das meninas e da esquerda dos meninos, podem escolher os quartos, tomem um banho e se deitem. Podem dormir até quando quiserem amanhã. – Falei. – Amanhã, quando acordarem, conversamos sobre tudo ok?

Eles se olharam, com cara de choro.

- Eu passo no quarto de vocês para ver se está tudo bem.

Eu vi Jasper olhando para a menina no colo de Ray e sorri.

- Podei r querido, ela vai ficar bem, prometo.

Eles deram as costas para nós, se arrastando pelas escadas e eu esperei eles saírem.

- Eu estou apavorada.

- Só você?

Ray riu nervoso ajustando a menina no colo. Ele nunca tinha sido pai também e nunca tinha tido pais, então ele não fazia ideia do que estava fazendo.

- Vamos por ela no quarto. – Falei.

Subimos as escadas e vimos que o primeiro quarto estava vazio, aquele ia ser de Alice.

Entramos os dois e Raymond colocou ela na cama, com tanto cuidado que parecia que estava desarmando uma bomba caseira.

Ele veio para o meu lado, e ficamos olhando a menina toda torta na cama.

- Isso me parece torto. – Ele comentou.

- Acha que...devemos...trocar ela? – Falei torcendo o nariz.

- Você é mulher, você faz.

- Ela é sua filha agora também, Ray! – sorri.

- Eu nunca nem vi uma menina de 16 anos pelada, Mel, eu passo essa.

- Eu acho que por hora podemos deixar ela dormir. – decidi, muito nervosa. – eu vou cobrir ela.

- É, perfeito.

- Quer olhar os meninos enquanto eu olho as meninas?

- É... eu vou fazer isso...

Ray deu as costas para nós e eu puxei uma lençol da cama e cobri Alice, dei um beijo nos seus cabelos e apaguei a luz. Por hoje, isso tinha que bastar.

POVRAYMOND

Eu estava uma pilha quando o dia amanheceu. O que eu ia fazer? E se eu fizesse tudo errado? Eu nunca tinha segurado uma criança no colo antes de ontem, Alice tinha sido minha primeira e eu senti a alegria e o peso da responsabilidade.

Eles eram crianças e dependiam de nós.

Eu vi que Mel já tinha levantado e senti cheiro de sangue fresco. Era o café da manhã.

Quando coloquei os pés na escada e olhei para baixo eu vi uma famíla enorme, sentada no sofá com canecas de sangue. Eu podia me acostumar com essa visão.

Eu notei que Alice ainda não tinha descido e olhei para minha esposa.

- Bom dia, família.

Eu recebi algumas tentativas de sorriso antes de notar que tinha mais alguém faltando.

- Quem ainda não desceu?

- Rosalie e Alice. – Mel me informou. – Eu estava esperando você descer para ir ver as duas.

- Ok.

- Bom dia. – disse Jasper.

Eu tinha recebido um bom dia de um deles, mas que ótimo!

- Bom dia, campeão. – Estufei meu peito orgulhoso. – Vamos sair hoje, só os meninos? Precisamos caçar.

Caçar podia ser uma boa atividade de pais e filhos. Decidi. Eles não pareciam animados, mas concordaram.

- Eu vou subir. – Falou Mel. – Já volto.

POVMELISSANDRA

Eu resolvi que Alice ia ser a primeira, abri a porta do quarto e entrei, e vi que ela ainda estava dormindo. Meu deus, o que deram para essa menina? Eu andei devagar até a cama, me sentei no lado dela e fiz carinho no seu rosto.

- Bom dia querida. – falei devagar para não assustar ela. – Você está na minha casa já – Avisei. – Eu sou Melissandra, mas pode me chamar de Mel.

Ela abri os olhos meio devagar, parecia estar meio grogue ainda.

- Oi linda... – falei fazendo mais carinho. – tudo bem?

Ela olhou para os lados e demorou para processar.

- Oi. – A voz dela estava áspera e grossa. – Eu to tonta.

- Ainda é o remédio. – falei. – pode ficar na cama.

- Por que eu tô molhada?

- Molhada?

Instintivamente eu afastei o cobertor dela e vi que a calça dela estava ensopada e o lençol também. Ela ficou super constrangida e fez cara de choro. Ela tinha feito xixi na roupa, mas eu sabia que tinha sido o remédio que a relaxara demais.

- Foi um ... acidente...

Quando ela abriu a boca para chorar alto, eu a acalmei.

- Calma, foi o remédio está tudo bem, não foi nada...eu não vou falar para ninguém.

Ela ainda estava com cara de choro.

- Vamos levantar, vai tomar um banho que eu troco isso.

Alice levantou com alguma dificuldade e como estava com as pernas bambas, eu tomei uma decisão materna.

- Alice, deixe a porta aberta.

- Mas...

- Por favor. – pedi. – você não está firme.

Ela concordou e entro para o banheiro e eu me pus a tirar a roupa de cama. Joguei tudo no chão e ia pegar uma colcha nova quando ouvi um barulho no banheiro.

- Alice, tudo bem?

- Sim!

A resposta dela me deixou meio preocupada por algum motivo, mas eu fiquei dividida. Quem era eu para entrar no banheiro e invadir a privacidade dela? Ela tinha direito à privacidade. Ora, mas eu estava preocupada! E se ela tivesse se machucado?Ou caído?

Ela é sua filha Melissandra, pensei, uma hora ou outra vai ver ela pelada.

- Alice, eu estou entrando no banheiro.

Eu estava super nervosa, e achei ela segurando com força no balcão do banheiro. Ela estava só de blusa, e a puxou para frente quando me viu porque estava sem calcinha já. Eu fiquei constrangida também, mas se ela era minha filha eu tinha que tratar ela assim.

- Deu tontura? – Tentei tratar o fato de ela estar semi-nua como uma coisa natural.

- Sim.

Eu tinha duas opções, sair e deixar ela sozinha de novo, ou oferecer ajuda.

Eu liguei a banheira, e encostei a porta.

- O que está fazendo? – Ela perguntou nervosa.

Oh, e se ela fizesse um escândalo? E se a mãe dela nunca tivesse feito isso com ela? Será que eu estava agindo certo? Ela tinha 16 anos, não era mais uma criança.

- Eu estou te ajudando. – falei. – Eu sei que pode fazer sozinha, mas você está muito dopada ainda. – expliquei. – Tire a blusa.

Era um pedido que eu não sabia se ela ia obedecer ou não e se não ela não obedecer...bom, eu não sabia o que ia fazer.

- Mas...

- Alice, eu também sou mulher. – falei. – Vai morar comigo agora, eventualmente isso vai acontecer, está segura comigo. Vamos, tire a blusa.

Ela olhou para a porta.

- Eu não quero.

Ótimo, tudo que eu precisava.

- Está com vergonha? – perguntei.

- Um pouco...

- Alice, eu sei que é difícil, mas você está toda suja e precisa desse banho, e não pode fazer isso sozinha agora, as suas opções são fazer isso comigo ou com meu marido.

Claro, tinha a opção de ela recusar e se deitar suja de novo e o que eu ia fazer? Bater na menina? Eu não ia bater nela.

- Com você. – ela respondeu.

- Então tire a blusa.

- Mas você vai me ver pelada...

- Vou. – falei firme.

Com cuidado, ela levantou a blusa e foi tirando. Como só tinha a blusa no corpo dela, ela logo ficou nua. Eu evitei reparar demais, mas como era a primeira vez que eu estava vendo ela assim eu acabei percorrendo os olhos pelo corpo dela, tentando decidir se estava tudo bem.

- Não fica me olhando.

- Desculpe. – falei. – Venha, pra banheira.

Eu segurei o braço dela e a ajudei a se sentar na banheira.

- Pronto, pode se lavar, eu volto em 10 minutos. Lave os cabelos.

Eu saí do banheiro, e encostei a porta, totalmente apavorada.

Quando eu saí, eu vi que Ray estava no quarto, com uma cara de riso.

- O que foi que você está rindo?

- Sua cara querida, está ótima. – ele riu mais ainda. – tudo bem lá dentro?

- Estou dando banho nela. – avisei. – ela ainda está super dopada e fez xixi na roupa.

- Ouch. – ele falou. – ela está bem?

- Ficou com um pouco de vergonha de mim, mas acabei a convencendo que tudo bem eu ajudar.

- Você é mãe dela agora, vai ver ela pelada outras vezes.

Eu dei em ombros e coloquei a unha de um polegar na boca. Eu podia derreter de tão nervosa.

- É só um banho, Mel, não tem como errar.

- É a primeira vez que eu dou banho em outra pessoa. E se eu fizer tudo errado com eles, Ray?

- Eu tenho esse medo também. – Ele estalou a língua. – Bom, eu vou deixar você voltar para ela. Escuta...eu vou levar os meninos para caçar comigo, tudo bem?

- Claro, acho ótimo.

Eu voltei a roer a unha e ele riu de novo.

- Sabe, eu não deixaria ela sozinha tanto tempo.

- Ray, é uma criança pelada ali dentro. Uma criança. – falei em pânico.

- Sua criança. – ele riu. – me chame se precisar de alguma coisa.

Eu abri de novo a porta e vi que ela estava se lavando direitinho. Entrei no banheiro e encostei a porta de novo. Fingi estar ocupada, arrumando coisas no armário do banheiro apenas para supervisionar o estado dela.

- Acabei. – ela avisou.

- Tudo bem, vamos te tirar daí.

Eu me virei para ela, a segurei pelos braços e a ajudei a sair da banheira, depois, puxei a toalha e enrolei nela.

- Pronto, pode se secar e se vestir, eu te seguro.

Devia ser super constrangedor, mas ela fez o que eu mandei. Secou o corpo, hesitou, mas tirou a toalha da frente e se vestiu sob meu olhar. Satisfeita, eu sorri.

- Vamos te deitar de novo, querida.


	3. Chapter 3

POVROSALIE

Eu não queria sair da cama. O quarto estava escuro e a cama muito gostosa e macia. Eu gostava de coisas macias. Eu ouvi alguma coisa no quarto de Alice. Água e palavras.

A Melissandra estava dando banho nela.

Ouvi depois disso passos em direção ao meu quarto. Uma batida na porta e ela nem esperou eu responder antes de abrir.

- Rose?

- Quero ficar sozinha.

- Querida, precisa se levantar.

- QUERO FICAR SOZINHA! – Gritei.

- Rose eu...

- SAAAIII!

Depois do meu último grito, ela encostou a porta de novo e me deixou. Melhor assim, pensei, bem melhor assim.

POVEDWARD

O Ray parecia um cara legal. Ela tinha um olhar paterno delicioso e tinha levado eu e meus irmãos para caçar. Bella tinha ficado em casa vendo televisão, chegou até a rir do programa.

Apesar da tristeza, parecia estar tudo sobrevivendo. Menos Jasper, Rose e Alice.

Emmett estava em choque, mas ele riu na caçada, e acabou se sentindo melhor. Ia demorar, mais o Emmett ia amar aquele lugar. Eu... bom...eu também ia amar, mesmo sentindo falta dos meus pais.

Jasper porém agia como se nada estivesse acontecendo e ele tivesse um escudo. Ele parecia forte, impenetrável.

Ninguém tinha visto a cara de Rosalie desde ontem e eu acho que não veria tão cedo.

Alice ainda estava dopada, e ia continuar tomando os calmantes deus sabe lá quanto tempo.

Quando chegamos em casa, eu acabei me sentando com Bella na sala e na frente da tv.

- Como foi a caçada? – ela perguntou.

- Boa... e aqui?

- É... eu ouvi a Rose gritando. – suspirou. – eu devia estar acostumada a perder as coisas...eu... me sinto quebrada por dentro.

- Vai melhorar, com o tempo. – eu falei compreensivo. – Bella, eu sei que isso não é hora para discutir isso mas...eu quero que evite vomitar.

Ela me olhou torto, mas como eu não sabia como Melissandra e Raymond iam lidar com aquilo, era melhor que eu falasse.

Alguns dias mais tarde...

POVJASPER

- Eu posso falar com vocês? – Perguntei para Melissandra e Raymond. – A sós.

- Claro, querido. – Melissandra disse.

- Quer ir na cozinha?

- Pode ser. – Concordei.

Bom, eu era o mais responsável, eu pensei e o que estava mais calmo, e eles eram pais desavisados. Se alguém tinha que conversar com eles, tinha que ser eu.

Entramos os três na cozinha e sentamos, Eles se deram as mãos em cima da mesa e me olharam e eu me senti uma criança na mesa com os pais tendo uma conversa em família.

- Eu imaginei que ninguém tinha falado nada pra vocês sobre...meus irmãos.

- Sobre eles?

- É. Os históricos. Vocês são bons e nos adotaram sem perguntar quem éramos e coisas assim.

- Entendo . – Raymond disse. – Tudo que nos falar que possa ajudar com seus irmãos Jasper, vai ser de grande ajuda.

Eu me sentia um grande dedo duro.

- Eles não vão saber. – Melissandra garantiu quase adivinhando meus pensamentos.

- Edward... ele... é daquele jeito mesmo. É manhoso e mimado, mas inofensivo. Se mete em confusões normais para idade, eu acho. – sorri. – Ele é ciumento. – lembrei.

- Eu percebi. – Raymond riu também.

- O Emmett é brincalhão, mas passa dos limites nas brincadeiras, se deixar, apesar dele ter 18 anos, ele é o mais criança. Meu pai vivia... – Oh, eu ia contar que meu pai nos batia? – Brigando com ele... – recuperei a tempo.

- Ele os deixava de castigo? – Melissandra perguntou.

- É... – Oh, pare de perguntar. – Castigos.

- E como eles eram?

- Ah, você sabe...mas então... tem a Alice, ela é minha namorada. – mudei de assunto. – Ela era considerada louca...Carlisle a achou em um hospício. Ela é bem impulsiva, mas é gentil e doce, mas pode gastar demais se você deixar e pode ser malcriada as vezes.

- Podemos lidar com isso. – Raymond decidiu.

- Aí tem a Bella... – suspirei. – A Bella é gentil, doce, mas...ela tem um probleminha com o banheiro... ela teve anorexia e meus pais estavam controlando ela de perto, sabe ela... vomita e se machuca as vezes.

- Hum... – Melissandra suspirou. – Eu bem que notei que tinha algo errado com ela.

- E a Rose...ela é um caso mais complicado. – Ela ia me matar se soubesse que eu contei.

- Pode falar, vai morrer aqui. – Raymond garantiu.

- Ela foi estuprada, no último dia de vida dela. Não sei quantos homens foram. Cinco ou seis.

- Por Deus. – Melissandra colocou a mão no coração.

- Isso destruiu dela, por dentro e por fora, sei que ela tem muitas cicatrizes. Ela é impulsiva, nervosa, malcriada e se machuca sempre que pode. Ela pode ser complicada de lidar, sabe.

- E você? – Raymond perguntou.

- Eu servi no exército. – falei. – Carlisle me aceitou e me criou como filho, eu acho que não tenho problemas.

- Hummm.

- É isso. – Eu me levantei. – posso ir?

- Pode, obrigado. – Raymond falou.

POVRAYMOND

Eu mordi a boca enquanto o menino saia da cozinha e olhei para Melissandra.

- Então, quer começar a listar os problemas?

- Eu nem sei por onde começar...

- E ele figiu quando perguntamos dos castigos. – sorri.

- Eu acho que tem mais sobre ele também.

- Vamos descobrir. – falei. – querida, eu acho que não podemos deixar a Rosalie naquele quarto sozinha mais, eu sei que estamos respeitando o tempo dela, mas se Jasper tem razão ela pode ter se machucado já ali dentro e isso seria um problema para nós.

- É, tem razão. – Ela concordou. – O que eu faço?

- Tem que tirar ela da cama, meu amor.

- E como eu vou garantir que ela não está machucada?

Eu pensei por um minuto.

- Mel, você é mãe dela agora, se desconfiar eu acho que pode muito bem pedir para olhar.

- É... eu posso né...

- Pode. – afirmei. – Eu vou conversar com o Jasper também sobre ele.

- Não acha que Rosalie não está apenas digerindo tudo isso?

- Fazem seis dias, Melissandra. Ela não comeu, não tomou banho, ela nem trocou de roupa. Eu acho que isso já está indo longe demais. E eu acho que Alice também está indo longe demais naquele quarto dela, vamos chamar um médico para olhar esse medicamento que ela está tomando para se acalmar.

- Ok... – Ela disse. – eu vou subir e tirar ela da cama...e se ela não quiser?

- Eu imagino que vamos ter que começar a dar ordens uma hora ou outra. Vamos começar a fazer isso antes que as coisas saiam do controle.

- Tudo bem. – Ela se levantou. – Qualquer coisa eu te grito.


	4. Chapter 4

AVISO IMPORTANTE

Queria ser Alice (menina que escreveu a review), existem muitos meios de se fazer uma crítica para uma pessoa, não acha? E me falar que vai parar de ler minhas fics, é uma escolha sua, eu escrevo várias e você não é obrigada a ler, tem várias escritoras de spankfics. Use seu livre arbítrio antes de vir me dizer que todo mundo vai parar de ler minhas fics porque eu usei ou tirei personagem A ou B. Ao contrário do que você pensar, existem reviews positivos e recebo mensagens todos os dias me elogiando. Então, eu estou satisfeita. Eu posso escrever o que eu quiser, pois tenho liberdade e as regras do site ao meu favor. Não gosta, não leia, paciência.

SOBRE O CARLISLE E A ESME, PRA QUEM QUER SABER DA PORRA DA HISTÓRIA ANTES MESMO DE ELA ACABAR, ÓTIMO, ME PERGUNTEM POR MENSAGEM PRIVADA, EU NÃO VOU ESTRAGAR A HISTÓRIA DANDO ADIANTAMENTOS POR CAUSA DOS LEITORES QUE SÃO FIEIS AS MINHAS FICS!

-'

Thank you Ruby for your reviews.

Queria agradecer também a Bella Cullen, a Blorry, a Runa, a Monara, Juh e as outras que eu não lembrei o nome aqui mas estão apoiando as fics! Amo todas, e de vocês sempre aceito sugestões!

POVMELISSANDRA

Apavorada, era como eu estava. Seis dias e eu já estava me dando bem com todos. Edward era um amor. Emmett muito carinhoso. Jasper era prestativo. Bella era meu grudinho. Até Alice, quando não estava dopada, era muito querida comigo, e Rosalie, nem se quer tinha saído do quarto.

Eu sabia que ia ser dolorido para ela encarar tudo aquilo, mas era hora.

Eu pensei em bater na porta do quarto, mas se eu era mãe dela, era melhor começar a agir como uma.

Invadi o quarto e liguei a luz.

- Sai. – Ela falou baixinho.

Eu nem me abalei, eu tinha que ser firme. Eu fui para o lado da cama e cruzei os braços.

- Muito bem, Rosalie, acabou, se levante.

Ela me olhou com cara de choro e de poucos amigos.

- Eu não vou, e é melhor você sair.

- Rosalie, isso é ridículo, não pode ficar aí o tempo inteiro.

- Posso sim.

- Agora você está sendo mimada. – fiz cara de braba. – você vai levantar, vai tomar um banho, por uma roupa limpa e descer para comer alguma coisa antes que eu seja obrigada a te internar por não comer!

Ela me olhou revoltada.

- Por que está fazendo isso comigo?

Adolescentes, pensei, para eles o mundo todo é injusto.

- Rosalie, se levante.

Ela nem se mexeu, ótimo! Por que ela não podia me obedecer de uma vez?

- Eu não vou sair daqui.

Castigos. Pensei.

- Rosalie, se não sair dessa cama agora, eu vou te colocar de castigo.

- Pode por. – ela falou se virando de costas para mim. – Eu não ligo.

Eu fiquei meio apavorada, mas tomei uma decisão. Puxei o cabertor dela e a encarei quando ela me olho chateada.

- Levanta, Rosalie!

Ela se sentou na cama, irritada por estar sendo confrontada.

- Lavanta e passa já pro banheiro. – falei tentando não tremer a voz. – Vai tomar um banho pra comer.

- EU NÃO VOU FAZER NADA DO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO!

Oh, menininha respondona! Será que era assim com os primeiros pais dela?

- Vai sim senhora, e eu acho bom começar a se mexer.

- Ou o que?

Merda...ou o que?

- Eu te coloco de castigo.

- PODE POR QUE EU NÃO LIGO!

Isso não estava funcionando. Ela não estava obedecendo.

- Quer que eu te dê banho a força? – Excelente saída, pensei.

- TENTA SÓ PRA VOCÊ VER.

Só restava uma alternativa. Uma que eu não queria usar, mas foi a única coisa que veio na minha cabeça.

Eu peguei a orelha dela com força e a torci, colocando a mão livre na cintura.

- AI AI AI!

Ela segurou minha mão com uma das dela, em pânico e com dor.

- Me escute bem, mocinha. – Oh, da onde estava vindo essa minha autoridade toda? – você vai se levantar agora mesmo e ir se lavar, ou além de te dar banho eu vou te dar umas boas palmadas.

Eu nuncaaaaa daria palmadas nela, mas ela não precisava saber disso.

Ela se levantou e quando eu estava dando a batalha por vencida...

Rosalie chutou a mesinha e gritou.

- EU NÃO VOU!

Eu olhei para porta e meu marido estava lá.

- Se você não for dar umas palmadas nela eu vou. – Raymond falou. – Obedeça, Rosalie.

- PORQUE VOCÊS NÃO ME DEIXAM EM PAZ? – Ela gritou.

- Você pode ficar com toda paz do mundo quando estiver limpa e alimentada. – garantiu ele. – Agora, você vai pro banheiro ou eu vou ter que te levar?

Eu nunca tinha visto ele falando desta forma, e o admirei. Ele ia ser um bom pai no final das contas.

Rosalie deu as costas para nós dois e andou até o banheiro e encostando a porta.

- Meu deus ela é um furacão. – falei. – você viu isso?

- Essa vai dar trabalho. – ele suspirou. – Eu não quero bater nela.

- No ritmo que ela vai, vamos ter que bater nela em breve e eu também não quero isso mas como vamos controlar uma criança com esse temperamento?

- Vamos tentar aos poucos, querida... fique aqui e espere por ela.

Ouvimos então um barulho alto do banheiro e eu nem sei quem correu primeiro para lá, eu ou Raymond.

- ROSALIE, ABRA ESSA PORTA AGORA MESMO! – Eu gritei forçando o trinco.

- Sai da frente, Mel!

Raymond enfiou o ombro na porta e estourou a fechadura.

Rosalie estava em pé, aos prantos, o espelho todo quebrado e as mãos dela cheias de sangue. Ela tinha quebrado o espelho com um soco.

- AI MEU DEUS.

Eu fiquei desesperada quando eu vi ela chorando, como se estivesse alivada. Eu não ia brigar com ela agora, não agora.

- Me dá, deixa eu ver.

Eu agarrei a mão dela e vi que tinha alguns cortes nos dedos, mas nada grave, só a quantidade de sangue mesmo que asustava.

- Pode ter entrado cacos. – Raymond falou.

Ele sim parecia estar furioso e preocupado.

Rosalie só chorava alto.

- Pronto, passou, passou... – eu falei.

- Pode por ela no banho. – Raymond falou encostando a porta do banheiro.

Eu entendi muito bem o que ele quis dizer com isso. Ela querendo ou não, a situação dela tinha se complicado. Ele não ia sair do banheiro, eu também não, e a gente ia colocar ela no chuveiro nem que fosse a força.

Eu não queria por ela naquela situação, justo ela, mas eu vi o olhar preocupado de Ray e não podia negar a um pai cuidar da própria filha.

- Tire a roupa, Rose. – Eu falei com calma.

Ela olhou para nós dois, confusa, e olhou para a porta fechada.

- Obedeça sua mãe.

A voz seca dele me assustou, mas eu tentei ficar calma, afinal, a situação estava ali para lidarmos com ela. Então, a coisa mais impressionante do mundo aconteceu. Rosalie se atirou no chão e começou a socar o piso com toda força e com os punhos fechados.

- EI EI EI!- Raymond se abaixou para segurar ela.- PAROU! PAROU, ROSALIE!

Ele conteve ela. Acabou se sentando no chão, enquanto ela gritava os pulmões para fora, tentando se soltar dele como um bicho machucado. O grito dela, e as lágrimas eram desesperadas, mas não era dele que ela queria fugir, era de si mesma, de sua dor. Raymond passou as pernas em cima das delas, segurou os braços dela de encontro ao corpo dela e ignorou os gritos.

- ME LARGAAA! ME LARGAAAAA!

- Shhhhhhhh ... – Ele começou a sacodir ela devagar.

- ME SOLTA! AGORAAA!

- Shhhhhhh...tudo bem, eu estou aqui...vai ficar tudo bem...shhhh...

Demorou quase cinco minutos, mas Rosalie foi parando de lutar e foi sobrando só um choro meio desesperado.

Raymond me olhou, ainda sacodindo ela no chão.

- Querida, vá até o nosso banheiro e pegue o primeiro vidro da primeira prateleira do armário e traga com um copo de água para a Rose.

Eu corri, em velocidade vampirística e peguei tudo. Voltei para o banheiro e abaixei perto dela.

- Eu vou te soltar, por favor não me faça enfiar isso pela sua garganta. – Ele implorou.

Rose pegou o comprimido e tomou.

- Muito bem... – Ele alisou o cabelo dela. – Isso mesmo. – E a segurou de volta. Agora relaxe, vai ficar tudo bem... você está segura...está tudo bem agora... shh...

Ficamos assim por mais quinze minutos, até que Rosalie apagou.

Raymond suspirou, e eu, já sentada na borda da banheira tentava me controlar para não chorar também. Meu marido estava exausto, e eu, acabada.

- Ela capotou. – Ele disse respirando fundo.

- É.


	5. Chapter 5

POVRAYMOND

Eu e Mel estávamos exausto, física e mentalmente, queríamos comentar sobre a birra que acabavamos de ver, mas nenhum teve coragem.

- Vou tirar a roupa dela. – avisei.

- Mas ela..

- Eu não vou por ela na cama assim. – avisei.

Eu não tinha tido pais, pelo menos não os conheci e Mel perdeu os dela muito cedo.

Foi um pouco deprimente tirar a roupa de Rosalie daquela forma, e observar o quanto o corpo dela tinha marcas de sofrimento.

- Eu posso fazer isso sozinho. – Falei para Mel. – Por que não vai ver as outras crianças?

- Claro. – ela concordou fixada na cicatriz do seio de Rosalie.

- Mel...por favor.

- Ok, ok...estou indo.

POVEMMETT

Eu soquei uma gaveta que não abria de tanta raiva. Ouvir os gritos de Rosalie nunca ficava mais fácil. Era para eu estar lá, com ela, e não aqui, fazendo de conta que não me importava com tudo. Sim, meus pais tinham morrido e eu lamentava a cada minuto por isso.

Quem ia cuidar da gente como eles cuidavam? Tinham dois estranhos colocando a minha loira na banheira, drogando ela...

Eu sentei na cama, com vontade de chorar.

- Cara... – Jasper apareceu na porta. – você tá legal?

E aí não consegui mais, soltei as lágrimas.

- Emmett... – Jasper entrou no quarto e encostou a porta. – Que foi?

- Ouviu a Rosalie gritando. Sabe o que foi.

Jasper suspirou e cruzou os braços.

- Sinto muito.

Eu passei a mão pelo cabelo e olhei para o meu irmão.

- Eles estão dando banho nela, cara. Tem noção do que isso significa?

- Emmett...eles são boas pessoas.

- Não são meus pais.

- Amar eles não significa trair o amor que você tinha pelos nossos pais, irmão. Pode amar os quatro, sem ter que escolher.

- Eles se foram, Jasper. Consegue acreditar nisso?

- As vezes não. – Ele suspirou e procurou uma cadeira para sentar. – Rosalie precisa dessa atenção, Emmett, eles são boas pessoas e acho que você pode vir a amar muito eles, se der uma chance.

- Não quero amar outras pessoas. – eu falei sinceramente. - entende?

Claro que ele entendia.

- Claro que entendo.

- Cada dia que passa, cada hora, parece mais real que eles nunca mais vão voltar. Eu não sei quando vou conseguir me recuperar disso. Pelo amor de Deus, olha o estado da Rose, da Alice...

- Não estamos muito melhor também.

Foi quando Edward enfiou a cabeça na porta também.

- Posso entrar?

- Entra aí. - disse Jasper.

- Eu ouvi a Rose gritando e imaginei que...você tá legal, Em?

- Já estive melhor. – concluí.

- Olha gente, não temos muita escolha, e pelo menos eles são pessoas boas. – Jasper falou. – Vamos dar uma chance.

- Quando eles brigarem com você Jasper, ou quiserem te cuidar, acha que vai ser simples assim? – Perguntei. – Eles não são Carlisle e Esme.

- Todos vamos ter nossos fantasmas. – Ele falou tentando ser responsável.

- Olha gente, eu acho que se a gente tá assim as meninas estão piores. – Edward comentou. – Jasper tem razão, temos que dar uma chance, podia ser muito pior. Temos que nos dar uma chance por elas.

- E quando eles baterem na Bella, ou na Alice? Vão se sentir assim?

- Ninguém vai bater na Bella. – Edward ficou sério.

- Ei, ninguém está falando disso, Emmett, se controle, sabe muito bem que se eles não se meterem a Rose vai conseguir se matar! E vamos parar com esse papo. Estamos todos triste e devastados, mas não podemos voltar no tempo.

Foi quando a porta se abriu de novo, e dessa vez era a Alice, com cara de choro e de sono. Ela vestia uma camisola amarela até os joelhos e meias.

- Jasper?

- Oi querida, acordou! – Ele se levantou para buscar ela. – Estamos conversando um pouco aqui.

- É, eu percebi. – Ela esfregou os olhos. – Onde está Bella e Rose?

- Eu to aqui. – Bella apareceu por trás de Alice, vestindo uma jeans escura e uma blusa roxa. – Eu ouvi a pequena reunião, desculpa

- Entrem. – Falei. – Entrem logo.

Elas entraram e Jasper fechou de novo a porta.

- Eles são legais. – Bella falou. – Olha, todo mundo tá triste ainda mas que escolha temos?

- Sabemos nos cuidar sozinhos. – Falei.

- Ah, sabe mesmo né. – Jasper cruzou os braços. – Sabe muito Emmett...e além disso... quem vai dar conta da Rosalie, você?

- Eu sei dar conta dela. – Me ofendi.

- Ei, ei. – Bella gritou. – Ninguém vai dar conta de ninguém, a gente deu sorte, apesar de tudo.

- Ela foi gentil comigo. – Alice comentou. – Eles não substituem nossos pais, mas foram gentis comigo.

- Pra mim isso tá decidido, não temos escolha. – Edward comentou. – Essa conversa tá ficando ridícula já.

- Quem é a favor de dar uma chance pra eles e ficar aqui? – Alice perguntou.

Todos levantaram a mão menos eu.

- Democracia. – Jasper estalou a língua. – Vamos dar uma chance para eles, Emmett.

POVJASPER

Eu me sentia muito melhor depois da dita conversa. Alice tinha finalmente acordado e as coisas pareciam que iam cair de volta nos seus lugares, menos Rosalie. Ela me preocupava.

- Como se sente?

Perguntei sentado na cama, olhando Alice tirar a roupa toda.

- Eu estou melhor. – Ela respondeu. – Ainda triste, mas pelo menos melhor.

Eu observei o corpo dela por um instante.

- Perdeu um pouco de peso.

- Não me alimentei bem esses dias. – Ela se encolheu.

- Está com vergonha de mim?

- Estou. – confessou. – Ela me viu nua, Jasper, foi um pouco difícil, eu sinto falta da mamãe.

- Ela é mulher, Alice, está tudo bem, ela vai te ver nua quando ela precisar.

- Você podia fazer esse papel, sabe, assumir a família.

Eu me sentia responsável, mas não era um passo que eu queria tomar agora.

- Alice, Bella e Rosalie estão precisando de mãos firmes, e desconfio que Emmett também, então vamos evitar bagunça na cabeça deles.

- Claro. – Ela começou a se vestir de novo.

POVROSALIE

Eu acordei na cama e já estava muito escuro. Eu estava sozinha, muito anestesiada e tinha um ar leve na cabeça. Percebi que eu estava limpa, com a roupa trocada e deitada com cuidado.

Eles tinham me dado banho.

Eu quis morrer por um momento, desejei com força isso. Como meus pais podiam ter me abandonado daquela forma?

Eu ia fugir. Precisava fugir.

Levantei com cuidado pois ainda estava tonta, e comecei a me trocar. Não ia deixar bilhetes. Nada.

Pensei no Emmett, mas tinha que valer alguma coisa ter a paz de ficar sozinha.

Eu ia fugir agora.


	6. Chapter 6

**Eu sei meninas, o capítulo está curto, mas para manter o ritmo, hoje precisou ser assim. **

**Agora eu pergunto, estão gostando? O que acham que vai acontecer? Beijinhos pra todas.**

POVMELISSANDRA

Eu estava na sala, tentando me acostumar com a ideia de Edward e Bella sentados no tapete, assistindo televisão comigo quando a campainha tocou. Eu me levantei, sorrindo para as crianças e fui para a porta. Senti de longe o cheiro no entanto. Aro.

Abri com um sorriso.

- Achei que já fosse estar de volta à Itália.

- Eu também, Melissandra. Posso entrar?

Ele foi entrando, mesmo sem esperar eu responder, e então, olhou para meus novos filhos no tapete.

- Temo que nossa conversa é particular, minha cara.

- Oh, claro. – Concordei. – Crianças, podem nos dar licença, por favor?

Esperamos as crianças subirem e depois, Aro mesmo achou uma cadeira para se sentar.

- Então?

Aro tirou um papel do bolso do casaco preto e colocou em cima da mesa, com todo cuidado.

- O que é isso?

- É o testamento de Carlisle e Esme.

- Puta merda. – falei quase correndo para pegar o papel.

- Vá em frente, leia.

Eu abri desesperada e fui passando os olhos. Bens deixados, para os seis, a casa, dinheiro...até que eu achei o motivo de Aro vir aquela hora na minha casa e li em voz alta.

- Em caso de morte meu e de minha esposa, deixo como responsável da família meu filho Jasper. Acredito que Aro até motivos para achar uma nova família para eles, mas desejo que Jasper fique responsável pelos cinco irmãos, por possuir capacidade de fazer tal. A nova família deverá ser apenas um sistema de apoio, uma família extendida e não os diretamente responsáveis pelos meus filhos.

- É... – Aro suspirou.

- MAS QUE MERDA, ARO, SABIA DISSO ANTES?

- Devo te confessar que sabia sim. – Ele anunciou. – Mas tenho sérios problemas quanto a isso. Eu não quero que Jasper assuma eles.

- Você só pode estar brincando comigo, Aro! Sabe o quanto isso é sério? Estamos confundindo a cabeça deles.

- Jasper não é responsável o suficiente e eu tenho interesses na adoção deles por vocês dois.

- Eu estou me fudendo para o que você acha, Aro. Quando Jasper ler isso...

- E é por isso mesmo que ele não vai ler isso, Melissandra querida.

- JASPER! – gritei. – Então me pare.

Era um escândalo. Eu estava confundindo seis crianças, para algum interesse idiota de Aro.

O menino desceu as escadas correndo e eu já joguei a carta nele.

- Leia isso.

- O que é?

- O testamento do seu pai. – Falei.

Jasper ficou quieto lendo, e eu e Aro nos fuzilando com o olhar.

- Eu? Responsável por eles? Por que não vocês? Quer dizer... eu não...

- Essa era a vontade do seu pai, Jasper. – me virei para ele. – que fossemos apenas uma família extendida, de apoio.

- Mas é muita responsabilidade. – Aro falou. – E é por isso que vai deixar Melissandra e Raymond neste papel.

Houve um silêncio. Um momento de confusão e olhares tortos. O que dizer?

- Eu preciso pensar. – Jasper falou. - Posso?

- Claro querido.

Quando eu falei isso, Alice quase entrou correndo na sala.

- MELISSNDRA, RAAAAYYY!

Eu e Jasper olhamos para cima e Ray enfiou a cabeça lá em cima na escada.

- ROSALIE FUGIU!

POVROSALIE

Eu estava cansada, mas continuei me arrastando pelas ruas. Onde é que eu estava? Nem eu sabia. Eu tinha saído com um casaco simples, mas estava muito frio para esta época do ano. Pra onde eu iria? Forks seria o primeiro lugar que iam me procurar. Eu podia ir para Chicago, talvez, para o Alaska, onde sempre fomos bem vindos.

O que importava agora era continuar caminhando...

- Olha, olha... o que temos aqui?

Eu era geralmente muito bem preparada para situações assim, mas confesso que não ouvi ninguém se aproximando. Quando ouvi a voz, me virei e vi homens, vários deles.

A sensação de estar num beco escuro, e ter alguns homens me olhando, me deixou apavorada. Eu já tinha visto essa cena antes.

- Ela é bonita.

- Eu acho que ela está com roupa demais.

Eu olhei para trás, e haviam mais três pessoas ali. Não homens, oh deus, não eram homens, eram vampiros.

- Se perdeu de casa, Cullen? – Um deles comentou.

- Nunca gostamos de Cullen. – Mostrou os olhos vermelhos. – Nunca gostamos mesmo.

- O que foi que Carlisle disse mesmo antes de morrer, Ike?

- Ah, é, ele implorou pela vida dele, mas já era tarde demais.

- Vamos ver se essa aqui implora também.


	7. Chapter 7

POVJASPER

Meu pai tinha deixado pra mim a responsabilidade de criar uma família. Isso martelava minha cabeça enquanto eu pensava que Rosalie estava desaparecida. O que eu ia fazer agora? Eu sabia muito bem o que meu pai faria, mas estava eu pronto para assumir tudo isso? Justo agora? Ora, eu tinha 18 anos também!

Eu andava de um lado para outro na sala enquanto Melissandra e Raymond se olhavam desesperado e Aro ligava para Deus e o mundo.

- Isso é ridículo. – disse Raymond. – Eu vou dar uma volta de carro pela cidade, para achar ela.

- Eu vou com você. – disse Alice.

- Eu devia ir também. – Falei.

- Não, Jasper, fique, se ela voltar...

Eu vi meus outros irmãos, desesperados, se olhando também.

- Eu e a Bella vamos dar uma corrida pelas ruas, a pé, para tentar achar rastros. Estamos com o celular.

Claro, todo mundo tinha notado que Emmett estava trancado no quarto.

Em silêncio todos sairam e eu fiquei sozinho com Melissandra.

Ela estava em pé, roendo uma unha insistentemente, e olhando para a porta, talvez com esperanças.

- Se eu tivesse batido nela, no momento certo, para acalmar sua ira, talvez ela não tivesse fugido.

- Talvez. – comentei. – É impossível saber, é Rosalie.

Melissandra se sentia obviamente miserável.

- Mel... – eu suspirei. – Rosalie é assim mesmo.

- Mas se eu tivesse controlado ela!

Eu puxei as mãos dela, para mim e a forçei a se sentar ao meu lado no sofá.

- Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Eu só vou saber quando colocar as mãos nela.

Eu tinha a mesma impressão, e por isso, eu resolvi falar.

- Mel, eu não me sinto pronto para... assumir eles.

Ela me olhou, parando de roer a unha.

- Seu pai queria isso.

- Meu pai depositou demais em mim. – falei. – Eu posso sim ajudar, mas como posso assumir eles se uma semana antes dos meus pais morrerem, meu pai me deu uma surra de bumbum de fora? Sou uma criança tanto quanto eles, Mel.

- Não se preocupe com isso agora. – Ela falou tentando sorrir. – Quando achar que pode lidar, mesmo que por duas horas, me fale e eu te darei o espaço, vou respeitar os desejos de Carlisle. Eu e Ray podemos estar aqui sempre, de forma fixa.

- Eu vou esquentar um sangue para nós.

E eu resolvi, que já que ela era minha mãe, eu ia cuidar bem dela.

POVROSALIE

Minha cabeça flutuava em uma nuvem de coisas que eu não entendia. Onde eu estava? Estava tudo branco e nada doía mais. Eu sentia meu corpo leve, desconectado.

Eu estava nua. Em pé. Em algum lugar estranho. Havia uma linha de horizonte larga, cheia de florestas e eu sentia o cheiro de Forks.

Vi então se aproximando meus pais. E então percebi que minha nudez era visível para eles e tentei me cobrir. Carlisle sorriu amplamente.

- Não se preocupe, Rosalie, onde estamos, é natural.

Dizendo isso, notei que os dois também estavam nus. E aquele lugar não me parecia real.

- Eu morri? – Perguntei.

Minha mãe pegou minha mão de leve e me puxou para perto dela.

- Não Rose, você não morreu, apenas de afastamos um pouco do seu corpo, por um tempo.

O que aquilo queria dizer?

- Mas...vocês estão mortos...como...como é...possível?

Carlisle colocou a mão no meu peito.

- Nunca morremos, Rose, não enquanto ainda lembrar de nós.

- O que aconteceu comigo? – Perguntei.

- O que você fez foi errado e impulsivo Rosalie, fugir dos problemas nunca vão resolver eles, minha filha. – Esme me falou. – Você se colocou em perigo, mas desta vez seu pai não pode te salvar.

- Então eu morri.

- Não filha, está apenas em um estado de consciência mais profundo. – Explicou Carlisle. – Rose, nós entedemos que tudo isso seja difícil para você, mas a gente te criou todos esses anos para ser tentar ao menos ser feliz.

- Eu tentei pai, poxa, mas é...

- Sempre vai ser difícil, filha, mas pense em nós, nos seus irmãos e tudo que construímos juntos. É disso que você quer fugir?

- Claro que não, mãe... claro que não.

- Você vai voltar Rose, e vai se esforçar para mudar tudo isso.

- Mas aqueles dois.. eles...

- Estão apenas tentando ajudar. – Carlisle interrompeu. – No momento oportuno, minha filha, tudo fará sentido.

Eu mordi a boca e olhei ao meu redor.

- Isto é o céu?

- É apenas um estado de consciência profundo.

- E vocês estão mortos. – Suspirei.

- Existem muitas perguntas, para pouco tempo. – Carlisle sorriu. – Tempo, Rosalie. Tudo fará sentido.

POVALICE

Aquele lugar cheirava a sangue e drogas. Eu conhecia a visão. Uma pequeno beco, escuro e sujo. Carlisle tinha tido essa visão antes, no dia que achou Rosalie.

Eu entrei sozinha, sentindo alguma coisa esquisita.

Ray estava do lado, na rua de trás, procurando pela minha irmã, mas ele não teria mais que procurar.

Ali ela estava.

Como na história que todos conhecíamos. Rosalie estava desacordada, deitada no chão, cheia de sangue e praticamente nua. Era como um ciclo, e estava se fechando ali.

Eu corri para o lado dela e encostei no seu braço.

- Irmãzinha...Rose...pelo amor de Deus acorda! – Eu fui tirando meu casaco para cobrir ela. – RAYMOND! AQUI! – Gritei. – Vai ficar tudo bem, Rose...tudo bem...calma...

Eu nem sabia se ela estava me ouvindo e então, tomei uma decisão. Cortei o pulso e coloquei na boca dela, para ajudar ela a melhorar mais rápido.

- Vamos querida, tome um pouco pelo menos...vamos...

Ray apareceu correndo e quando a viu, parou de caminhar por um momento.

- ELA NÃO ESTÁ BEBENDO O SANGUE! – Falei alto.

Raymond caiu ao meu lado e a segurou também.

- Vamos, Rose, só um pouco. – Ele disse levantando a cabeça dela para a ajudar a ingerir um pouco do meu sangue. – Isso mesmo. Vai escorrer pelo menos um pouco.

Ele não brigou comigo por ter me machucado, ou ter tomado alguma decisão antes dele chegar.

- Acho que já deu. – Ele disse. – Vamos levar ela pro carro.

Raymond a pegou com muito cuidado, e ela não deu nem sinal de entendimento ou consciência.

- Eu vou atrás com ela. – Anunciei.

Eu voei no carro, para receber minha irmã e segurar ela na curta viagem até em casa. E eu sabia que aquilo ia ser um pesadelo.

POVJASPER

Melissandra estava acabando de tomar uma caneca de sangue quando eu senti o cheiro de Alice se aproximando da porta. Antes mesmo deles avançarem, eu me levantei.

A visão que eu tive, foi, de parar o coração.

Raymond trazia no colo Rosalie, totalmente desacordada, suja e quase sem roupas. Alice estava pálida e Melissandra começou a chorar quando viu a cena.

- Ela está viva? – Ela perguntou.

- Sim. – Alice respondeu. – Ela está muito mal...muito..

- Eu vou... – Melissandra começou a falar.

- Não. – interrompi. – Me dá ela.

Era isso. Eu entendi. Era isso que meu pai queria de mim. Eu não podia abandonar ela nesse momento.

- Jasper... – Mel segurou meu braço.

- Se eu precisar de ajuda eu chamo.

- Com todo respeito filho... – Ray começou a falar. – Ela precisa de..

- Precisa de cuidados, carinho e privacidade. – Eu falei. – Ela é minha responsabilidade agora, não vou tirar vocês do caminho, Ray, mas com todo respeito, eu vou pegar essa menina no colo e subir com ela, querendo vocês ou não.


	8. Chapter 8

POVJASPER

Eu peguei Rosalie do colo dele, sabendo que eu não teria tanto tempo sozinho com Rosalie. Eu entendia aquela menina, depois de tantos anos vendo ela como irmã, eu entendia ela.

Eu estava incerto, inseguro com o que eu faria com Rosalie, mas caminhei até o quarto dela. Quando passei pelo portal do quarto, ela abriu os olhos.

- Oi, loira. – Eu falei com gentiliza quando percebi que ela procura sinais de onde estava. – Você está em casa.

Ela não se deu ao trabalho de falar, apenas segurou com força meu braço. Isso me fez sentir um calor por dentro, o apertão dela, o desespero de se sentir segura.

- Vou te por na cama agora.

Eu abaixei devagar e a coloquei com todo cuidado na cama. Era estranho. Estranho não poder chamar meus pais, mas se eu entendia bem ela, era melhor eu e não estranhos fazendo aquilo. Ok, eu sabia que eles iam se meter, mas que pelo menos eu fosse a pessoa a abordar Rosalie e prestar os primeiros cuidados.

- Oi, loira... – Eu passei a mão no rosto dela, enquanto me sentava ao seu lado. – Fala comigo.

Ela ainda tinha o olhar perdido, meio sonolento e confuso.

- Rose, me escute muito bem agora, querida, você está segura e só comigo aqui. Eu vou precisar tirar sua roupa – Ou o que restou dela, pensei. – E dar uma boa olhada em você.

Quando eu falei isso, Rosalie me empurrou com a força que tinha (que não era muita nesse momento) e começou a chorar alto e tentar se virar na cama, para ficar de costas para mim.

- Rosalie, pare com isso. – Eu falei mais firme, segurando ela no lugar.- Vamos, pare de besteira.

A verdade é que eu nunca tinha visto ela pelada, muito menos cuidado dela. Lógico, ao longo dos anos eu tinha visto Alice nua e cuidado dela de formas tão íntimas que me dava vergonha só de pensar. Porém, era diferente. Alice era minha mulher. E Rose, era agora uma menina sob minha tutela, minha irmã e responsabilidade.

- Escute, eu sei que não é o ideal, mas tem que ser feito e vai ser feito, Rosalie.

Eu aproximei as mãos dela, pronto para puxar os trapos de roupa que restavam e ela segurou minhas mãos. Eu poderia facilmente conter ela, mas preferi parar e a olhar firme.

- Solte minhas mãos.

- Eu não quero.

A voz de choro dela veio como um alarme.

- Não me interessa o que você quer agora, Rosalie, solte minhas mãos ou eu vou fazer a força.

Se fosse em outra situação, talvez eu tivesse dado uma palmada nela, mas agora, antes de saber o estado dela, não ia fazer isso.

Eu puxei com alguma delicadeza a blusa dela, ou o que restava dela.

- AI AI AI!

Ela reclamou alto enquanto eu puxava o tecido para longe, que veio junto com o resto do sutiã arrebentado. Vi de relance os seios dela, antes dela os cobrir com as mãos. Não vi o suficiente para fazer uma avaliação, mas eu sabia que isso podia esperar alguns instantes.

Levantei da cama e puxei o resto da calça dela para baixo. Rosalie se virou de lado pra mim, tentando se esconder como podia e eu a olhei de todo.

Ela estava extremamente roxa, tão roxa que alguns lugares chegavam a estar pretos e com uma aparência seca. Marcas que eu nem sabia avaliar. O que tinham feito com ela eu não sabia, mas tinha muito medo de descobrir.

- Querida, vire pra mim. – Eu a segurei pelo ombro e a forçei a me olhar. – Como vamos fazer isso?

- Por que está fazendo isso Jasper?

- Só eu poderia. – Afirmei. – Está segura e sabe disso. Agora, como vamos fazer isso? – Falei com paciência.

- Eu não quero.

- Eu sei que não quer Rosalie, mas não vamos piorar a situação. Você quer que eu tenha que chamar alguém pra te segurar?

- Não. – Ela sacodiu a cabeça negativamente.

- Então, você vai parar de se cobrir e vai afastar as pernas para eu dar uma boa olhada antes de te colocarmos no banho.

Ela me olhou, totalmente pasma.

- Sim, Rosalie, eu vou olhar.

Ela puxou um travesseiro para o rosto e começou a chorar de novo. Eu suspirei, mas não havia nada que eu pudesse falar que fosse melhorar o que ela estava sentindo agora. Por isso, andei até o final da cama, me sentei e puxei os pés dela para tocar o colchão. Com as pernas dobradas, eu precisava apenas dar uma ordem.

- Abra um pouco, querida.

Eu tentei ser delicado, e notei que ela estava tentando colaborar, o que era muito positivo na Rosalie. Afastei um pouco e avaliei.

- Eu vou te tocar um pouco.

Era para Carlisle estar fazendo isso e não eu. Eu notei que ela estava machucada, obviamente tinham estuprado ela, mas o que eu ia fazer com isso eu ainda não sabia. Eu fiz uma avaliação rápida de suas duas partes íntimas e então dei um tapinha amigável em seu joelho.

- Rose, eu vou encher a banheira para te dar um banho.

Eu resolvi dar um tempo para ela. E, enquanto eu entrava para o banheiro e ligava a banheira eu escutava ela colocando os pulmões pra fora. É...ela ia ter que passar por isso de novo. Justo ela.

Eu queria poder fazer alguma coisa, mas agora, meu papel era cuidar dela para depois achar os homens que tinham feito isso com ela, e como eu era um vampiro, eu sabia muito bem o cheiro deles. O cheiro estava em Rosalie e eu pretendia o tirar agora, depois de um bom banho.

Fui até o quarto, e sem falar nada, a peguei no colo. Rosalie encostou a cabeça no meu ombro, acho que mais para se esconder, e assim que cheguei perto, a coloquei na banheira.

Ela gemeu. Acho que causou alguma dor. Satisfeito, eu sorri para ela.

- Muito bem. Está se saindo muito bem. – Avisei me sentando na borda da banheira. – Afunde na banheira, querida.

Eu peguei a esponja enquanto ela me obedecia.

- Posso me lavar sozinha?

- Hoje não Rosalie.

Ela abaixou a cabeça enquanto eu começava a esfregar a esponja nas suas costas, pra mim, ela estar colaborando, já era o suficiente.

POVMELISSANDRA

Eu entrei no quarto dela e vi suas roupas rasgadas no chão. A porta do banheiro estava aberta e eu vi ela na banheira e Jasper a lavando. Eu pensei se iria embora, mas não podia, não agora. Cruzei os braços, tentando engolir o choro e entrei no banheiro.

Rosalie se encolheu. Obviamente com vergonha e isso denunciou minha presença para Jasper.

Ela virou para mim e me olhou.

- Melissandra, tudo bem?

- Como ela está? – Perguntei.

- Eu estou dando banho nela agora, ela é tímida, pode esperar no quarto por favor?

Eu concordei com a cabeça e respirei fundo vendo alguns roxos por cima das espumas.

- Por favor, Melissandra.

Eu andei de volta para o quarto, e me sentei na cama, com as pernas tremendo. Eu escutei Jasper a acalmando diversas vezes e depois, alguns gritos, choro alto e Jasper a mandando ficar quieta. Logo, tinha acabado, ele a enrolava em uma toalha branca, já toda limpa e sem sangue e a trazia de volta para o quarto.

Ele a deitou na cama, a secou como quem secaria um bebê e eu me levantei, fiquei no canto do quarto o observando. Ele não a vestiu, a deixou nua, mas a cobriu até o pescoço e deu um beijo de leve no rosto dela, a mandando dormir um pouco.

Então, ele veio até mim, secando as próprias mãos nas roupas.

- Lá fora. – Ele falou.

Andamos até o lado de fora e ele encostou a porta antes de falar.

- Estupraram ela. – Ele falou. – Está horrível.

- Oh meu deus.

- Vou precisar de algumas pomadas e cuidar dela integralmente alguns dias. Eu vou passar para Edward por pensamento o que eu sei para que vocês iniciem a busca pelos culpados.

- Claro, Jasper, o que precisar.

- Escute...quando os achar... é sim, é apenas uma questão de tempo... – Ele respirou fundo. – Mantenha eles vivos.

- Vivos?

- Esses filhos da puta são meus para matar.

E eu soube que nada ficaria em seu caminho.

POVEMMETT

Eu estava no quarto quando escutei a loira chorando. Eu ouvi o desespero dela. Era Jasper, Jasper estava tirando a roupa dela, e ia cuidar dela. Eu só chorava. Chorava muito ouvindo tudo que eles falavam sobre a minha loira.

Eu me sentia miserável e queria ajudar ela, mas eu não sabia nem o que fazer.

- Em?

Eu olhei para a porta e vi Bella, olhando para mim, com o olhar de lágrimas também.

- Posso entrar?

Eu acenei que sim com a cabeça.

Bella correu, veio até mim e me deu o abraço mais apertado de todos os tempos.

- Eu sinto muito.

Eu só consegui a abraçar de volta e chorar mais ainda.


	9. Chapter 9

POVRAYMOND

Eu andava de um lado para o outro na sala, totalmente desesperado. Alice estava sentada, me olhando e olhando para o machucado no punho. Será que eu tinha que falar alguma coisa sobre isso?

- Isso aí está doendo?

Ela me olhou com os olhos meio marejando em lágrimas e escondeu o pulso.

- Um pouco.

- Acho melhor eu dar uma olhada.

Eu sabia que apesar daquilo ser importante nada se comparava ao que estava acontecendo lá em cima, com Rosalie, mas Alice também precisava de cuidados imediatos.

Abaixei do lado dela e esperei.

- Alice, me mostre.

Ela sacodiu a cabeça negativamente, o que me deixou meio irritado, mas eu não ia perder a calma com ela agora.

- Anda, eu preciso ver.

- Eu mereço isso.

O que? Pensei. Só pode ser brincadeira. Segurei o queixo dela com força e a obriguei a olhar pra mim

- Nunca mais diga isso, entendeu? Agora me deixa olhar isso antes que eu tenha que pegar por mim mesmo.

Em um movimento impulsivo, Alice pegou a mão contrária e me deu um tapa no rosto.

Eu achei que fosse explodir, e ela merecia por aquele movimento, mas lembrei de tudo no dia e suspirei pesado abaixando a cabeça.

- Vai pro seu quarto.

Ela, deixando as primeiras lágrimas cair dos olhos se levantou e caminhou silenciosamente para as escadas.

POVMELISSANDRA

Eu desci as escadas, pronta para encontrar Ray e contar tudo para ele e depois para Aro. Quando o olhei, notei que tinha algo errado.

- Tudo bem?

Ele levantou uma mão, me pedindo para esperar e me olhou.

- Como está Rosalie?

- Eles estupraram ela.

Ray me olhou, com firmeza.

- Temos algumas informações?

- Roupas de Rosalie com o cheiro deles, e algumas coisas que Jasper passou para Edward.

- Ótimo, vamos achar eles.

- Preciso ir até a farmárcia comprar algumas coisas para cuidar dela.

- Precisamos de um médico? – Ele perguntou.

- Jasper disse que dá conta.

- Que bom, mas quero que olhe ela também.

- Ray... – Segurei o braço dele com delicadeza. – O que foi?

- Alice bateu no meu rosto. – Ele disse chateado e um pouco decepcionado. – Quando foi que começamos a perder o controle disso?

Eu acabei me sentando no sofá, querendo chorar de novo. Eu entendia muito bem o que ele queria dizer.

- Vai bater nela?

- Não sei, Mel, não me parece o momento apropriado. Ao mesmo tempo, quando vai ser o momento apropriado? Não batemos em Rosalie pelo menos motivo e olha só o que aconteceu. Sinto-me culpado. Culpado por não ter colocado um freio nela antes. Se a gente tivesse tomado uma atitude antes ela não teria fugido e esse pesadelo não estaria acontecendo.

- Você vai bater na Alice. – Concluí.

- Claro que vou, Melissandra! – Ele quase gritou.

- Quer ajuda?

- Eu sou o pai deles, Melissandra, é melhor eu começar a agir assim.

Dizendo isso ele me deu um sorriso forçado e suspirou.

- Estou lá em cima querida, se precisar de mim.

E saiu do meu campo de visão.

POVALICE

Eu me sentia revoltada, estava com a cabeça a mil e ver Rose daquele jeito não tinha melhorado em nada.

Ray tinha tentado ser firme comigo mas eu não queria. Eu não queria mais nada daquilo.

Estava cansada. Confusa.

Meu Deus como eu estava confusa. E agora, o que eu ia fazer?

Sentei na cama, tentando imaginar porque dar uma chance à eles quando eles obviamente tinham falhado com a Rosalie.

Teriam eles reponsabilidade sobre o que tinha acontecido com a minha irmã? Afinal, ela era menor de idade e estava sob a responsabilidade deles. Ao mesmo tempo, Rosalie tinha tomado a decisão sozinha.

Quando eu sentei na cama, Raymond abriu a porta. Assim mesmo, sem bater ou pedir. Ele abriu, me viu na cama, entrou e fechou a porta.

Notei que ele estava com um olhar muito firme e um pouco raivoso.

- Eu quero ficar sozinha. – Falei.

- Adivinha, Alice. Você não pode ficar sozinha. – Ele disse com algum sarcasmo.

Raymond passou a mão no rosto, tentando se acalmar e então cruzos os braços.

- O que te faz pensar que tem o direito de agir como agiu comigo, Alice?

- Você não é meu pai, Raymond.

- Eu tenho péssimas notícias para você, Alice, eu sou sim, quer você queira, quer não. Eu sou seu pai.

- Eu tinha um pai.

- E ele nunca poderá ser substituído, te garanto isso. – Ele comentou. – Alice eu não estou aqui para ficar no lugar dele, mais nada justifica o que você fez hoje. Eu sei que está cansada, confusa e que está magoada. Perder seus pais doeu, ver Rosalie daquele jeito doeu, mas uma ação errada não pode ser justificada por nada Alice, nada.

Eu o olhei, entendendo onde ele queria chegar. Estava me dando uma bronca.

- Se você quer que eu te peça desculpas por ter te batido...

- Eu quero que você entenda, Alice! – Ele quase gritou. – Não adianta me pedir desculpas se não entender!

- Tudo isso porque eu não quis mostrar minha mão.

- Não, isso não tem nada haver com sua mão, tem haver com sua atitude.

- Eu estou triste! Confusa! Meu deus, Ray, eu perdi tudo!

- E usar isso como desculpa vai te acrescentar o que? – Ele me perguntou. – Sinto muito que isso tenha acontecido, mas sentir pena de si mesma e justificar suas ações com isso não torna você uma pessoa mais nobre.

Oh. Pensei. Ele tinha um ponto.

- Eu sinto muito pelo tapa. – Falei baixinho. – Eu estou de cabeça quente.

- Sente mesmo, Alice?

- Sinto.

POVRAYMOND

Eu não sabia como fazer aquilo, não sabia mesmo. Como eu ia bater nela? Como eu poderia fazer isso com uma pessoa? Uma menina? Era o certo a fazer, mas como?

Eu andei até o lado dela e decidi que ia anunciar a sentença.

- Alice, eu e Mel decidimos que sua ação merece consequências.

Eu notei que ela levantou o olhar, um pouco surpresa.

- Alice, eu sinto muito, e realmente sinto mas decidimos que você merece apanhar.

Segurei o ar, enquanto ela segurava o ar e me olhava, pasma.

- Só pode estar brincando.

- Não, Alice, não estou brincando.

Eu olhei ao meu redor e decidi que era melhor eu usar a minha mão.

- Eu entendi e pedi desculpas!

- Mas as coisas tem consequências, Alice. Suas escolhas tem consequências. – Lembrei de Rosalie e das consequências das escolhas dela. – Tudo na vida tem!

- Mas...

- Levante.

- RAY!

- LEVANTE!

Ela pulou, mas agarrou em mim.

- Por favor...por favor...

Eu resolvi que era melhor me manter imparcial até terminar. Eu não sabia bem como ia fazer algo assim, segurei o braço dela e levantei a mão. Se eu ia dar uma surra nela, ia ser bem dada.

PAFT! PAFT – Aii aiiii

Ela tentou se afastar e eu a puxei de volta para o lugar.

PAFT! PAFT! – aaaaaiiiiii

- Para com isso! – Falei puxando ela de novo.

- NÃO NÃO, POR FAVOR, TÁ ME MACHUCANDOO!

Alice soltou o peso do corpo, para se sentar no chão.

- Alice, para de escândalo! - Gritei. – LEVANTA!

- NÃO NÃO NÃO!

A birra dela, envolvida com o choro desesperado estava me tirando do sério.

- Ok, mocinha, vamos fazer do seu jeito.

Sentei na cama, puxando ela pelos braços pra mim. Decidi que se ela ia se comportar assim, podia muito bem apanhar no meu colo.

- NÃO, RAY, POR FAVOR, NÃO, ASSIM NÃO!

- Você que pediu.

Puxei ela, e já tratei de a segurar no lugar.

PAFT! PAFT! – AiiiAAAAIII

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!

PAFT!

PAFT!

PAFT!

- TÁ MACHUCANDOOOOOO, ARRRAAAAAAAAAAAAIIII!

Parei por um segundo. Ela estava apanhando por cima de uma calça jeans, sinceramente, duvidava que estivesse doendo.

A levantei do meu colo, e a olhei firme.

- Abaixe as calças.

- NÃO RAY POR FAVOR!

- ABAIXA LOGO! SE NÃO QUISER APANHAR SEM CALCINHA TAMBÉM!

Ouvindo meu pedido irritado, Alice tremendo abaixou a jeans até o joelho.

Eu a puxei de volta.

Era com certeza constrangedor o suficiente para uma menina apanhar daquele jeito.

PAFT! - AIIII

PAFT!

PAFT! - NÃOOOOO

PAFT! - PARAAA

PAFT! - AAIII

PAFT!

Então eu parei. Levantei ela de novo e uma vez em pé, eu a segurei pela orelha, com firmeza e a trouxe para mim, rosto no rosto.

- Escute aqui, a próxima vez que isso acontecer eu te dou uma surra de chinelo, estamos conversando, Alice?

- Sim, Senhor, sim, Senhor!

- E pode parar com a birra! Eu não vou aceitar isso.

- Já pareeeii.

- DEIXA EU VER O BRAÇO!

Ela me esticou o braço. Soltei a orelha dela e avaliei o ferimento.

- Mel vai limpar isso, pode subir essa roupa e esperar aqui.

Eu entendi que algum conforto tinha que vir disso, então, a puxei mesmo com a roupa ainda abaixada para um abraço.

Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo até que eu suspirei.

- Já passou. Está perdoada e estou orgulhoso de você.

- Me desculpe.

- Não vamos repetir, ok?

- Não pretendo. – Ela disse bufando.


	10. Chapter 10

POVRAYMOND

Eu saí do quarto dela, totalmente chateado depois de ter dado uma surra na menina. Era a primeira filha que eu batia e certamente não pretendia repetir a dose por um bom tempo.

Eu tinha que procurar Melissandra, pedir para ela ajudar Alice a limpar o braço. Eu tinha que ajudar ela a comprar os remédios de Rosalie e além disso, tinhamos pessoas para caçar.

Desci as escadas, correndo, e parei no meio, com um soco quase no estômago.

Seria mesmo possível o que eu estava vendo? Eu conhecia seu rosto, de fotos e reuniões na Itália.

- Carlisle? – Falei segurando no corrimão.

Como eu estava muito pasmo, eu tive que me segurar firme para não cair.

- Olá, Raymond.

Ainda parado, eu tentei respirar.

- Você está morto.

- Oficialmente. – Ele sorriu. – Há pelo menos uns 350 anos.

- Não. – Eu levantei a mão. – Seus filhos eles... eu..

- Eu sei. – Ele disse sacodindo a cabeça. – Acredite, temos muito o que conversar em particular.

- Claro...claro...eu... vou...chamar minha esposa.

- Igualmente. – Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. – Esme está descendo algumas coisas do carro e já se une a nós.

POVESME

Como mãe, meu maior instinto era de entrar naquela casa e levar todos eles pra longe. Eu e Carlisle havíamos sido sequestrados, dias antes, pelos Volturi. Agora, de volta, tudo fazia sentido. Aro estava armando alguma coisa. Nossos filhos, tirados de nós e nossa liberdade. E pra quê? Eu não fazia ideia.

Raymond tinha que saber, disse Carlisle enquanto caçavamos o endereço dos nossos filhos. Ele merecia saber. Afinal, tinhamos um quebra-cabeças para juntar.

Por que tirar eu e meu esposo de campo? Pra que ficar com meus filhos?

Eu desci com uma mala pequena, e entramos em silêncio.

Raymond nos indicou um pequeno escritório, sem falar nada, nem mesmo me dar oi. Encostou a porta, cruzandos os braços em confusão.

- Desculpe as circustâncias. – Ele falou. – Eu e Mel...não estávamos esperando nada parecido.

- Acredite, nem nós. – Respondi. – Podemos nos sentar?

- Claro. – Pediu Melissandra.

- Raymond, eu entendo que tem alguma amizade com os Volturi. – Carlisle falou se sentando.

- Claro, ao longo dos anos colaboramos muito com o trabalho um do outro. – O casal se sentou também.

- Eu e os Volturi nunca tivamos esta sorte. – Carlisle riu. – Eu acredito, que, com o tempo, ele entenda que seu clã vá ser fragilizado. Nós podemos ser imortais, mas alguns de nós morrem eventualmente e não nascem crianças nunca. Faça as contas.

- Eu entendo o problema.

- Não é de hoje que Aro tenta levar minha filha Alice e Edward para perto deles. O poder deles sempre foi bem visto pelos Volturi. – Explicou. – Mas Alice e Edward jamais se juntariam a eles, não conosco no caminho.

- Então ele os tirou do caminho. – Raymond concordou. – E os plantaram na casa de aliados, torcendo para que o tempo fizesse o resto. Eu nunca gostei dos métodos de Aro, apesar de tudo. Eu sinto muito.

- A verdade é que eles estão fragilizados. E, se me permite, um tanto desesperados. Há muitos rebeldes, até mesmo dentro da casa Volturi.

- Eu acho que essa é uma conversa para dois homens, Carlisle. – Raymond disse. – Se é verdade o que me disse, Aro perdeu o juízo e precisa ser deposto.

- Vocês são amigos. – O lembrei olhando para ele e meu marido.

- Com todo respeito Senhora Cullen, amizade não é me dar filhos falsos para fins sujos. Espero que não se ofenda, seus filhos são maravilhosos.

- Não pretendemos cortar o contato deles com vocês. – Carlisle anunciou. – Temos um clã pequeno e tão frágil quanto os Volturi. Na nossa ausência, eles são apenas crianças sem casa. Acreditamos que nossos laços familiares podem ser válidos.

- Obrigada. – Melissandra sorriu. – É muito gentil da sua parte.

- Vocês foram enganados, tanto quanto nós. – Eu falei de mulher para mulher. – Não me parece justo que tenham que perdê-los.

- Falando nisso, como eles estão? – Meu marido perguntou.

Os dois se olharam, meio tensos.

- Péssimos. – Falaram. – Péssimos mesmo. Emmett está terrível. Edward e Bella estão se esforçando, mas ainda choram bastante. Alice está um caco, receio que dei umas palmadas nela mais cedo e ela passou boa parte dos dias dopada e...

- Está tudo bem. – Carlisle sorriu. – Vamos dar um jeito nisso. E Jasper?

- Já esteve melhor. – Melissandra suspirou. – Ele está tentando ser forte, por causa de Rosalie.

- O que tem a Rosalie? – Já perguntei nervosa.

- Vocês querem um sangue alcóolico? – Raymond perguntou. – Acreditem, vão precisar para ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer.

PORCARLISLE

Estar de volta sob estas condições era um soco no estômago. Minha esposa estava aos prantos quando pedi para Raymond chamar meus filhos para a sala.

Eu tentei resistir, por eles.

Vieram os cinco, menos Rosalie.

Nada foi dito enquanto eles desciam as escadas depressa e se agarravam em nós. A cena era a mais melosa possível. Silêncio, choro e um abraço de todos, muito apertado. Nada que pudesse ser dito ali.

- Tive tanto medo. – disse Alice segurando no meu pescoço. – Eu te amo tanto, pai!

- Eu sei. – Eu a abraçei. – Te amamos também.

De lado, abraçei Bella e dei um beijo na testa de Edward.

Emmett chorava no ombro da mãe, a agarrando com muita força e Jasper estava duro, olhando a mãe.

Soltei meus filhos e puxei Jasper pela roupa para o abraçar.

Eu raramente via Jasper chorando, mas essa foi uma dessas ocasiões. Ele abriu o berreiro e me abraçou.

- Eu sei. – Falei para ele se acalmar. – Eu sei como deve ter sido difícil, mas agora acabou e eu vou cuidar de tudo e tudo vai ficar bem. Eu vou ver sua irmã primeiro, pois ela precisa mais, e depois, vou ver você.

Eu pretendia conversar com ele, falar sobre o que eu pensava dos Volturi, mas antes, pretendia cuidar dele como nunca tinha cuidado antes.

- Eu preciso ver a Rose agora. Cuide de sua mãe. – Pedi.

- Pode ter certeza que sim.


	11. Chapter 11

POVCARLISLE

Poucas coisas poderiam ser mais terríveis que ter que ver Rosalie naquela situação de novo. Eu queria entender porquê. Queria saber quem tinha feito isso com ela. Jasper talvez me desse algumas respostas, mas isso teria que esperar. Meu ódio teria que esperar.

Eu entrei no quarto que indicaram ser o dela e encostei a porta, pronto para entrar de novo na vida dela, quase da mesma forma como eu entrei pela primeira vez.

- Ouvi sua voz, lá embaixo. – Ela disse sorrindo para mim. – Eu sabia que você estava vivo, sempre acreditei nisso.

Eu sorri ouvindo o comentário dela e fiquei chocado com as marcas roxas de seu rosto. Enfiei as mãos nos bolsos e suspirei.

- É bom estar de volta, filha.

Eu me aproximei da cama e deixei que ela me abraçasse e tentei segurar ela com delicadeza, mas quando a abraçei, ela gemeu algo.

- Ai.

- Desculpe. – falei dando um beijo nos cabelos dela. – Desculpe, querida.

- Tudo bem, eu só estou feliz que vocês estão de volta. Esses dias foram todos meio surreais. Nunca achei que diria isso pai, mas senti sua falta.

- Eu sei querida. – Passei a mão no cabelo dela, segurando o braço dela para que ficasse sentada na cama. – Senti muito sua falta, Rose.

Ela olhou pra baixo, um pouco triste, antes de segurar minha mão com firmeza.

- Você não veio aqui só conversar comigo.

Notei o tom de medo e agonia na voz dela, mas decidi que era melhor ser sincero.

- Não, não vim só conversar com você, filha.

Ela se deitou de novo, enchendo os olhos de lágrimas.

- Jasper já cuidou de mim, mais que o suficiente. – Havia medo na voz dela, mágoa. Talvez, porque eu não estava lá.

- Ele te deu um banho, Rosalie, um banho apenas. – Expliquei. – E pode crer, pretendo te dar outro e te examinar direito.

Ela puxou o ar com uma força enorme, falhando a respiração.

- Não vai.

- Rose, eu não estou pedindo sua opinião, não desta vez. Eu sei que está chateada e tem o direito de estar, mas eu não estive aqui porque eu não podia estar aqui e não porque eu não quis.

- Eu sei disso.

- Então vamos nos poupar o escândalo? Quantas vezes eu já te vi nua?

- Aparentemente não o suficiente né. – Ela se virou de costas pra mim.

- Olha, eu sei, eu entendo, mas eu sinto muito mesmo.

Eu levantei da cama dela, resolvi que discutir com ela agora era inútil. Fui até o banheiro e liguei a água do chuveiro no morno e a olhei de relance. Eu podia ouvir ela respirando curto.

- Por favor, pai, por favor.

- Rose, nós já passamos por isso antes, por favor, não vamos tornar isso mais delicado do que já é.

Dizendo isso eu me aproximei da cama e me abaixei perto dela, olhando fundo nos olhos dela.

- Nos próximos dias eu vou te ver muito sem roupa, sabe disso, mas eu te juro minha filha, que nenhum dos homens que fez isso com você vai sair com vida.

Ela se abraçou em mim, com alguma força e para não machucar ela eu me limitei em alisar seu cabelo.

- Vamos, tire a camisola.

Era um pedido difícil para ela.

- Eu não posso, por favor.

Eu ignorei ela um minuto e fiquei de pé.

- Ok, querida, eu sinto muito.

Agarrei o braço dela, pronto para o escândalo que isso seria, e liguei o modo médico. Segurei a roupa dela e a puxei pra cima.

- PAI, ESPERA, POR FAVOR, PAI!

Eu não liguei, pros puxões dela e muito menos pros gritos.

- AAAAIII! NÃOOO!

Ela logo ficou nua na cama, desesperada para fugir de mim, tentava soltar minha mão do braço dela.

Passei a mão por baixo das pernas dela e a outra nas costas e a levantei o mais delicadamente que pude.

- NÃO, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR!

Ela se debatia, sabendo que meu banho ia ser muito mais limpo do que o de Jasper, muito mais íntimo, e eu não me importei. Levei ela pro chuveiro e a coloquei em pé lá e fiquei na porta do box segurando ela em pé, quase pendurada pelo braço.

O cabelo dela parecia bem limpo, por isso eu ia me ater ao que importava.

- PAI, PARA, PARA!

Ela tentava se defender com as mãos enquanto minha mão livre procurou um sabonete. Molhei a mão e a enchi com sabão e olhei frio para Rosalie.

- Vou te dar uma chance. – avisei. – Abra as pernas.

Ela soltou o peso do corpo e eu tive alguma dificuldade de segurar ela de pé. A encostei na parede e enfiei a mão nela como consegui.

- PAIZINHOOOO! AI AI AIIII!

Eu demorei cerca de dois minutos entre limpar ela e tirar todo sabão, e depois desliguei a água, enrolei precariamente uma toalha na cintura dela e a segurei no colo de novo.

- ME LARGA EU PROMETO QUE EU VOU ME COMPORTAR, PARA COM ISSO!

Era a pior coisa do mundo para qualquer pai passar.

Eu a soltei na cama, ainda tonta do choque e tirei a toalha.

- Pare com isso, Rosalie. – Falei segurando os braços dela. – Deixa eu te secar.

Eu queria muito dar algumas palmadas nela, para causar susto, mas ela estava tão roxa que a pele dela era preta em algumas regiões. Segurei uma perna pra um lado, um braço pro outro e passei a toalha como deu.

- PARA ROSALIE! – Gritei. – Quer que eu tenha que chamar o Jasper pra te segurar?

- NÃOOO!

- Então para de escândalo! – Avisei.

Lógico que nada adiantou, tão logo que eu sentei na cama ela se apavorou.

- Isso é ridículo menina! – Falei puxando a bunda dela pro meu colo. Logo que a bunda dela entrou em contato com meus joelhos, eu tratei de passar um braço por cima de sua barriga e botar o cotuvelo entre as pernas dela. – Fica parada!

- PAI, PERAÍ, ASSIM NÃO!

- Eu já vi isso antes, fique quieta.

Eu joguei o lençol em cima dela e ela o agarrou apavorada. Ficou quieta, chorando, mas pelo menos quieta.

Encostei nela com cuidado, e quando começei a olhar seu interior, Esme entrou no quarto.

- Posso entrar? – Perguntou ela.

Eu estava com Rosalie toda aberta, com as pernas viradas pra porta. Ouvindo a voz da mãe, ela se apavorou e quis se esconder e eu não resisti a dar um beliscão nas coxas dela.

- Quieta, menina!

Deixei que ela chorasse mais ainda e dei um sinal positivo pra minha esposa se aproximar.

Com a ajuda dela ia ser mais fácil. Empurrei Rosalie para a cama, e vi que ela estava com o rosto escondido no lençol.

- Segura ela aqui pra mim. – Disse levando os joelhos de Rosalie até os lados da barriga, para deixar ela toda aberta.

- Claro. – Concordou minha esposa.

Esme se sentou na cama, segurando ela como indicado e deu um beijo no joelho da filha.

- Já vai acabar, querida.

Eu sabia que Esme ia ver tudo e isso me preocupava, mas ela era mãe da menina, tinha que se sobreviver àquela cena.

Encostei de novo na Rosalie e logo que a expus pra nós, decidi.

- Alguns pontos e isso vai ficar bom. – Anunciei. – Rosalie, eu vou te sedar pra fazer isso, ok?

- Não, PAPAI, NÃO!

- Shhhh. – Minha esposa cobriu as partes íntimas dela e se deitou do lado. – Pronto, mamãe está aqui. Pronto, querida.

Rosalie se enfiou no peito da mãe para chorar e eu fiquei satisfeito. Esme a segurou com força, acariciando suas costas.

- Eu sei, princesa, eu sei.

Enquanto ela destraía minha filha eu me ocupei em preparar um relaxante pesado para fazer ela dormir.

- Vou aplicar.

Falei tirando o lençol da bunda dela. Rosalie não se importou, e se deixou levar até dormir no colo da mãe.

POVESME

Eu fui atraída pelos gritos e agora, eu tinha minha única filha loira dormindo no meu colo. Meu esposo estava exausto e eu muito magoada.

- Vire ela de barriga pra cima e só segure no lugar, por favor.

Eu obedeci meu esposo, a coloquei de novo na mesma posição constrangedora e exposta e começei a observer meu esposo trabalhando.

- Ela vai ficar bem?

- Vai... – Ele segurou bem o porta-agulha com o fio de sutura. – Ela vai ficar bem.

- Carlisle...

- Eu preciso acabar isso, Esme, consegue segurar aqui pra mim? – Ele indicou a coxa dela.

- Ok.

Eu entendi que ele precisava ligar o modo médico ou ia ser pior pra ele.

Ficamos quinze minutos naquela posição, até que ele cortou o fio.

- Pronto. Acabei.

Abaixei as pernas da minha filha e a cobri, em respeito ao seu pudor.

Carlisle se virou, passou a mão na cabeça e deu um soco firme na parede.

- Amor?

- MERDA! – Ele gritou começando a chorar. – MAS QUE INFERNO!

Eu levantei, depressa e o abraçei.

- Eu sei. – disse chorando junto com ele. – Eu sei.

- Quando é que essa merda de pesadelo vai ter fim na vida dessa menina?

- Ela vai ficar bem, Carlisle, vamos garantir isso...

- Eu preciso falar com Jasper... – Ele disse.

- Não.

- Esme...

- Você vai pegar a Alice e deitar com ela, os dois vão dormir.

- Mas o Jasper precisa...

- Eu posso muito bem cuidar dele e pegar as informações.

- Mas...

- Chega, Carlisle. – levantei a mão. – Foi o suficiente.

Olhei para Rosalie, totalmente apagada na cama.

- Eu consigo resolver o Jasper.

- Ok, confio em você. – Decidiu. – Vou deitar com Alice.

E saímos do quarto, deixando Rose com os pesadelos dela.


	12. Chapter 12

POVCARLISLE

Eu estava sentado, nu, no chuveiro com minha filha Alice, totalmente nua também. Os dois estavam sentados no chão do box, se olhando em meio a água quente caindo. Ela jogou um pouco de água pro lado, totalmente afundada em seus pensamentos e suspirou.

- Tive medo pai. Você é minha vida toda, você e a mamãe.

- Não vamos viver pra sempre filha, sabe disso.

- Claro que sei. – Ela bufou. – Mas é ruim quando o destino te atropela assim.

- Melissandra e Raymond foram legais com você?

- Foram sim. – confesso. – Eu gosto deles.

- Que bom.

Eu não pretendia ter mais conversas difíceis com Alice, porque entendia como ela devia estar exausta da situação. Eu estava exausto com a situação também.

- Pai, como a Rose está?

- Ela vai ficar bem querida, eu cuidei dela.

Alice me olhou, meio de lado, esticando os joelhos.

- Ela não está bem, né?

- Não querida, ela não está bem.

Eu me levantei, tentando agir um pouco como pai e sabendo que Alice também precisava de atenção e cuidados.

- Levanta, vamos te lavar pra dormir.

Ela me olhou, obviamente um pouco incomodada e eu levantei uma sobrancelha surpresa.

- O que foi querida?

- Não sei. – Ela sacodiu a cabeça. – Não sei, pai.

- Alguma visão?

Não, eu entendi, não era isso.

Ficamos em silêncio alguns segundos, até que ela começou a chorar.

- Alice...

E eu ia me abaixar, para pegar ela, quando ela me impediu.

- Não. – Levantou a mão. – Eu quero ficar um pouco sozinha.

Eu não entendia aquele movimento dela, justo dela. Se Alice estava magoada, ou confusa, sempre falava.

- Filha.

- Por favor, pai.

Eu pensei em sair e dar um tempo pra ela, algum tempo pelo menos. Algo me dizia que não, que era melhor eu ficar e lidar com aquilo.

- Alice, levante, por favor.

Ela raramente desobedecia, então ser confrontada sempre era difícil para ela. Ela geralmente conseguia o que pedia, pois sempre era muito sensata.

Levantou. Estava emburrada, braba. Olhou-me fixamente e abriu o box, pronta para sair quando eu segurei ela pelo braço.

- Vai me contar o que está acontecendo ou quer que eu adivinhe?

- Você morreu pai! – Ela falou irritada.- Morreu e eu fiquei aqui! Eu sei que não quis isso, mas vocês sumiram por muitos dias! Dias, semanas! Eu fui cuidada por outras pessoas, pelo amor de Deus, Rosalie foi estuprada! Eu estou confusa, ainda estou chateada e não sei o que pensar.

- Pense que voltamos, e que vai ficar tudo bem agora.

Ela parou de andar pro lado de fora, e me olhou.

- Desculpe por estar chateada ainda.

- Tudo bem, eu sei como isso foi difícil para você.

- Não imagino como deve estar sendo para vocês. Por causa da Rose e do problema com os Volturi.

- Alice, se eu te pedir uma coisa, você faria? – Falei impulsivamente.

- Não se preocupe, eu já sei o que vai me pedir.

- Quero que se infiltre nos Volturi, você e Edward, vamos acabar com isso. Pelo lado de dentro.

POVESME

Depois de momentos bem difíceis com Rosalie, eu andei até o quarto de Jasper. A porta estava encostada e eu senti que tinha que bater antes de abrir. Dei duas batidas fracas e esperei.

- Quem é? – Ele perguntou mesmo já sabendo pelo cheiro.

- Sou eu querido.

Esperei ele me dar um ok, mas ao invés disso, ele mesmo abriu a porta e me encarou.

- Que foi?

- Posso entrar querido?

- Pode, mãe.

Eu entrei e o observei fechar a porta enquanto eu me acomodava na cama, sentada. Bati com a mão ao meu lado, o convidando para se sentar. Porém, ele me olhou de longe e cruzou os braços.

- Jasper, eu não imagino como os últimos dias foram.

- Foram um inferno. – Resumiu.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Sente muito? Sente muito? Alice chegou aqui tão dopada nos primeiros dias que nem era ela mesma! Emmett parece um cachorro com medo no quarto dele! Bella não para de chorar! Eu limpei tanto sêmem das pernas de Rosalie que nem saberia se eu sobreviveria aquele momento! Rosalie gritou comigo, ela tinha sangue escorrendo de todas as partes! EU SINTO MUITO MÃE! EU QUE SINTO! – Ele gritou com raiva. – Você não estava aqui! Por quê não estava aqui?! POR QUÊ?!

O último grito dele me fez tremer.

- Filho.

- Eu precisei de você... – E desabou em um choro pesado. – Eu precisei tanto de você...eu não sabia o que fazer!

Eu começei a chorar também.

- Meu amor...

Corri até ele e o abraçei.

- Me desculpe, meu filho, por favor. Eu não queria...

Ele me segurou com força, tremendo muito.

- Nunca mais faça isso, mãe, por favor! Eu te amo muito. Eu não posso fazer isso sozinho, não sem vocês! Eu não estou pronto, mãe... eu não estou pronto!

- Eu sei, meu querido, eu sinto mesmo! – E senti que ele precisava de um alívio. – Quer contar pra mamãe?

- Deus, não. Eu só quero esquecer tudo isso. Eu quero esquecer que eu tive que ver tudo isso.

- Você foi muito corajoso, meu amor. Estou muito orgulhosa de você.

- Eu posso ajudar. – Ele disse me soltando. – Com os homens que...

- Jasper, eu sei, eu entendo que queira, mas seu pai acredita que estamos lidando com rebeldes da casa Volturi, homens, capangas de Aro, e isso vai ser perigoso.

- Não tenho medo.

- Veja o que eles fizeram com Rosalie.

- Exatamente, mãe.

Eu respirei fundo.

- E já basta ela. – Falei firme. – Meu filho, você não está bem agora, e acho que essa conversa vai ficar pra amanhã, estamos todos cansados. Quer tomar um banho e se deitar?

- Poderia. – Ele decidiu.

- Vou esquentar sua água.

Ele arregalou os olhos. Eu não pretendia ficar ali e dar banho nele, mas pretendia sim entrar um pouco mais na sua intimidade e o tratar como a criança que ele era.

- Mãe...

Ele me seguiu enquanto eu andava até o banheiro e ligava o chuveiro.

- Mãe, sério. – Ele estava ficando nervoso.

- E posso saber por que a sua roupa ainda não está no chão?

- MÃE!

Ele reclamou batendo o pé no chão, o que foi até bonitinho.

- Vai querer que eu tire?

Eu podia contar nos dedos as vezes que tinha visto Jasper nu. Uma. Sim, apenas uma e mesmo assim, ele se cobriu todo. Isso sempre o fez se sentir em um patamar acima dos irmãos, talvez até mesmo meio excluído.

- Mãe, por favor.

Cruzei os braços, permitindo a irritação vir.

- Olha, eu juro que se eu tiver que te ajudar, eu te dou o banho.

- Ok, ok!

Ele puxou a blusa pra cima, meio constrangido e me olhou.

- Vai ficar me olhando?

- E qual o problema?

Desabotoou a calça e esperou para abaixar, esperando eu sair.

- Anda logo, Jasper.

Ele estava com vergonha, mas a abaixou e ficou em pé, me encarando.

- Cueca.

E, lutando muito, a abaixou também e ficou em pé, reto, querendo morrer.

- Anda, entra pro banho.

Assim que ele passou por mim, eu encostei a porta do box e sorri.

- Se precisar de algo é só chamar querido.

- Ok.

Virei de costas pronta para sair e ver Emmett.

- Obrigado, mãe.

E saí feliz.


	13. Chapter 13

**Meninas, estou pensando em trazer a Agnes de volta para mexer com a história. Opiniões? Saudades das leitoras antigas!**

POVALICE

Quando meu pai me chamou junto com Edward para conversar com ele, minha mãe e o casal que havia nos adotado eu fiquei nervosa. Eu sabia muito bem o rumo da conversa. O escritório do Ray estava silencioso quando entramos, lado a lado, eu e Edward. Meus pais e os meus novos pais sentados em um sofá grande, se olhavam nervosos até que minha mãe disse.

- Eu ainda não concordo com isso. Eles são só crianças.

- Eu acho a mesma coisa. – Disse Melissandra. – Se Aro descobrir...

- Mas Aro não vai descobrir. – disse meu pai. – Estamos, até onde todos sabem, mortos, e vocês, como sinal de amizade e boa fé vão oferecer as crianças que eles queriam.

- Isso parece arriscado. – Raymondo comentou. – Mas acho que Aro vai realmente ver isto como um sinal de amizade e respeito. Infelizmente.

- Decidido. – Disse meu pai. – Edward, Alice, tudo bem pra vocês?

- Claro. – Disse Edward. – Eu só tenho que ler mentes, mas se Alice tiver uma visão...

- Alice, não pode deixar Aro ver sua mente se tiver alguma visão que vá comprometer nosso plano. Vocês vão pegar todas as informações possíveis e até lá vão se comportar como se fossem presentes de Raymond, ok?

- Pai...mas e sobre a Rosalie? – Perguntei. – Isso não é mais importante?

- Achamos que as pessoas que fizeram isso com Rosalie, pelas informações que temos, citou que haviam sidos os responsáveis pela nossa morte, portanto, acreditamos em rebeldes de dentro da casa Volturi.

- Ok. – Edward concordou. – Isso resolve tudo, menos como vamos te passar essas informações, pai e como vamos atacar.

- Haverá o momento certo pra isso, Edward, não se preocupe.

POVROSALIE

Eu acordei sozinha e quente na cama. Eu conhecia aquela sensação. Eu ainda estava nua, do jeito que meus pais haviam me deixado. No fundo, eu estava feliz por meu pai ter voltado e ter sido ele a cuidar de mim, por outro, o peso de tudo que estava acontecendo estava voltando. Eu tinha passado por tudo de novo e me lembrava de cada detalhe.

Eu pensei em me levantar, e queria ficar sozinha. Eu amava o Emmett, mas não queria ver nem ele no momento, nem mesmo ele. Cheguei a empurrar o cobertor, mas senti frio demais para levantar, então me cobri e deixei as primeiras lágrimas cairem.

Minha porta abriu devagar e vi meu pai, me olhando com aquele olhar de compaixão que ele tinha quando eu me machucava demais.

- Oi, princesa.

Eu torci o nariz, e pensei em responder, mas me sentia muito fraca.

- Eu sinto muito por ter te forçado a ser cuidada. – Ele encostou a porta e caminhou até mim, escolhendo um local da cama ao meu lado para se sentar. Notei que ele tinha uma maleta com ele. – Como está se sentindo?

- Como acha que estou me sentindo? – Perguntei chorando mais ainda. – Eu não posso passar por isso de novo, pai, não posso.

- Sobreviveu uma vez querida, vamos fazer funcionar de novo. – Ele colocou a mão na minha testa e sorriu. – Está quentinha. Vamos dar uma olhada nisso?

- Eu quero ficar sozinha, pai, sozinha! Entende? Eu quero que meu corpo seja meu, eu não quero mais isso!

- Eu entendo que queira privacidade e que esteja muito chateada, Rosalie, mas você é minha filha e infelizmente não posso deixar que tenha essa privacidade agora.

- Quando?

- Um dia, Rose, não agora. – Ele disse com paciência. – Eu quero dar uma olhada em você. – Disse frio. – Quer afastar o cobertor?

Eu pensei duas vezes, mas enfiei um soco no peito dele o mais forte que consegui. Ele me olhou, com o olhar ardendo e segurou meu braço com força, esquecendo talvez que eu estivesse machucada e me virou um pouco de lado e me deu três palmadas estaladas e fracas.

PAFT!

PAFT!

PAFT!

Soltou meu braço, totalmente chateado e suspirou.

- Chega, Rosalie, pelo amor de Deus, eu não consigo luta contra você de novo. Se for agir desse jeito eu juro que vou te manter medicada por um mês e eu não quero ter que fazer isso. Infelizmente eu não tenho competência emocional para cuidar de você berrando por um mês, minha filha. O que vai ser?

- Você não entende.

- Ah, eu entendo. – disse ele. – entendo sim. – Tire a porra do lençol da frente e me deixe logo fazer o que preciso.

- Papai...

- Rosalie, você é minha filha e eu te amo mais do que tudo no mundo, mas eu não vou ter mais esse papo com você. Eu vou te dar mais uma chance, tire o lençol.

Eu travei.

-Ok, Rose, então vamos te medicar para relaxar.

- NÃO, NÃO, PERAÍ, EU COLABORO! – Falei assustada. – Por favor, não me droga.

- O lençol. – Ele disse sem humor algum.

Eu afastei o lençol do corpo, chorando muito. Cobri os seios e a vagina com as mãos e ele me olhou suspirando.

- Rose, eu já te vi pelada um milhão de vezes, tire as mãos da frente e role de barriga pra baixo. E eu não vou me repetir.

Eu pensei em fazer um escândalo, mas notei que ele não estava pra brincadeiras. Um passo errado e ele não ia ter pena em me colocar fora do ar.

Rolei como ordenado e vi que ele colocou a maleta na cama. Senti ele fazendo um carinho na minha coluna, para me acalmar, mas não tinha como ficar calma agora.

- Vai sentir o termômetro. – Avisou.

Ele não se anunciou de novo antes de me expor para ele e enfiar o objeto em mim, e por Deus, doeu.

- AI AI AI AI! AI TÁ DOENDO!

- Eu sei. – Ele segurou minhas mãos. – Paciência agora.

Eu desatei em gritar, não por birra, mas porque estava doendo mesmo.

- Eu sei, Rose, já vai acabar, querida. – Ele disse com toda calma. – Fique calma, filha.

E eu bem que tentei, mas foi inútil, para essas coisas ele era muito frio comigo sempre.

- Você está com febre. – falou ele chateado. – Mas que inferno. Deixe-me ver os pontos, devem ter infeccionado.

- Pai..

- Os pontos Rosalie.

Eu me virei e fechei os olhos mostrando o que ele queria ver.

- Mas que droga. – Ele praguejou. – Como é possível que você esteja pior do que quando eu começei a te cuidar?

Meu pai jogou o lençol no meu corpo e se virou de lado, pensando um pouco.

- Dorme um pouco, Rose, eu vou fazer alguma medicação pra você e vamos ver se isso melhora.

- Ok.

- Estou orgulhoso.

Ele me deu um beijo na testa e saiu.

POVESME

Eu estava esperando Carlisle quando ele saiu do quarto de Rosalie para o corredor.

- Como ela está?

- Quer a verdade?

- Claro.

Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, tentou se segurar e começou a chorar.

- Oh, Deus. – Falei puxando ele para mim.

Como ele era vários centímetros mais alto, ele teve que se curvar para ficar no meu ombro.

- Ela está horrível, Esme, horrível, ela não está melhorando. Meu Deus, ela está tão deprimida.

- Eu sei.

- E eu não quero mandar meus filhos pra lá, por Deus, eu não quero outra criança nessa situação.

- É o único jeito, querido, e Alice sabe se cuidar, você criou eles bem. Rosalie vai ficar bem também, só vai demorar mais tempo, tudo bem?

- Eu preciso fazer alguma medicação para ela e juro que não sei por onde começar.

- Que tal um belo copo de sangue? – sorri forçado.

- E um antibiótico. – Ele decidiu. – Eu vou dar pra ela.

- E vamos rápido, não podemos estar aqui quando Aro chegar.

POVALICE

Eu estava nervosa olhando minha mala e a de Edward na sala. E se Aro desconfiasse?


End file.
